Sticks and Stones
by JadedLogic
Summary: Miss Mills is a high school teacher despised by her students. One day a prank triggers an unpleasant reaction in her, Emma takes the blame. AU Emma is in her twenties (goes back to high school to finish where she left off from her pregnancy), Henry is her son and Regina never adopted him. Slow Burn.
1. Chapter 1

"Until somebody takes responsibility for this," she hissed. " nobody is leaving."

Miss Mills, the schools most hated teacher held up her vandalized Gucci hand bag. Across its black leather exterior the word bitch was spray painted in bright crimson. Only somebody with a death wish would do that Emma thought. However, nobody spoke up, all of them too terrified to even look the woman in the eye. She was deadly intimidating.

It was time for them to head to lunch when she saw it and now they were all forced to wait it out. Emma knew immediately who did it from the sloppy handwriting. It was Neal Cassidy. He hated her guts for picking on him all the time but of course he was too cowardly to own up to it. Her stomach was grumbling, she hadn't eaten all day, and she just knew Miss Mills would remain true to her word. The woman already loathed her and everyone in the school so why not bite the bullet?

"It was me." Emma stood up, instantly regretting that hero complex of hers.

"Miss Swan." She looked surprised but it was easily overwritten by a new look of pure hatred. "You will remain here. Everyone else. Enjoy your lunch." She gave a mock smile directed towards the rest of her class. There was a collection of murmurs and Emma made sure to catch Neal's eye on his way out. He bowed his head and looked ashamed but never came to her defense. She was never fucking talking to him again.

As soon as the last student filed out Miss Mills dropped the bag on top of her desk with a loud thud.

"This bag costs more than your entire upcoming college education." she growled. "Do you think your little stunt was worth it? Did your message hit its mark?"

The teacher was livid, her voice had risen in volume and she could see her visibly shaking. Why did she think she could take the blame for this?

"No." She croaked.

Brown eyes ignited even further to the point where they almost looked like charred pieces of charcoal.

"Miss Swan you will report to me before and after school everyday until I see your punishment has been fit. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Mills."

"Now get to lunch before I regret not involving the authorities for vandalism of personal property."

She scooped up her books and left the room, feeling furious eyes glaring a hole in her back the entire walk.

"Hey Em what took you?" Ruby was halfway through her lunch.

"I sort of got in trouble..."

"Really? What happened?" Belle spoke up next.

"Miss Mills gave me an indefinite amount of before and after school detentions..."

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot." She whipped out her bagged lunch. "Someone spray painted bitch on her handbag."

"That's awesome!" Ruby interjected.

"No it's not. Its mean. And my point was." She tossed a look at Ruby. " I took the blame because I wanted to eat."

The two broke out into laughs.

"Only Emma Swan would take on the wrath of Storybrooke's HBIC for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

She turned bright red at their teasing.

"Well the class owes me big time." She sputtered. "And so does Neal. I'm 99.9% sure he was the one that actually did it."

"So what do you think she'll have you do?"

"I don't know... I don't want to think about it. Can I just eat my lunch.I mean I do deserve it after all."

"Sure. But there's only 5 minutes left to lunch."

Emma groaned but quickly went to work on devouring her meal. She just started on her chips when the bell rang. She decided to walk and eat.

As she was funneling the remaining crumbs into her mouth she missed the other person rounding the same corner. They collided with a painful thud. She had managed to stay standing while the other unfortunately seemed to stumble backwards onto the tile floor.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed. She quickly wiped her greasy fingers onto her jeans to help the person up and froze. It was Miss Mills. _FML_ she thought.

"Miss Mills I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

The woman looked at her and sneered.

"If I had known you were so hellbent on ruining my day Miss Swan I never would have let you leave my sight." Her hate filled eyes narrowed in on the offered hand and she oh so defiantly refused it by picking herself up. She brushed on by her and carried on her day. Emma had never felt so worthless or so horrible in her entire life.

* * *

><p>"Class I'm giving you all a special assignment. You can thank Miss Swan for this."<p>

_Oh what the fuck._ She thought. Everyone was glaring at her. Like she needed their hatred too!

"I want you all to write an essay on what it means to behave in a responsible and respectful manner during school hours. What it means to be a role model, the ideal student. You have the weekend to write it. Extra credit if you use Miss Swan as an example of how not to behave."

Snickers filled the room and Emma was beginning to feel her own hatred churning in the pit of her stomach. She was taking this way too far. It had to have been her running into her earlier, knocked something loose in her brain.

"I'm giving you the rest of this period to start it, that way you can at least observe some of her poor mannerisms."

Emma's pencil broke in two at this moment from the sheer force of her grip. Miss Mill's eyes flew to Emma's at the sound and so did many others. Their eyes locked and they both intended on relaying the anger they felt towards one another in their glares, somehow wishing to inflict damage through them. Somebody in the room let out a noise that closely resembled a whimper and it broke their death match, causing the tension between them to snap like a stretched out rubber band.

Miss Mill's quickly moved to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers to grade. Emma got to work on her paper, not amused by the extra credit, and visibly shaken by the intensity of her teacher's glare.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the closed classroom door but in a daze. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like the rest of her body didn't even exist. She was just a rapidly beating pulse drifting in and out of a state of consciousness. When she heard Miss Mills tell her to come in she wished that was truly the case, that she was not actually a body capable of movement.<p>

Coffee brown eyes zoomed in on her the instant she stepped through the doorway, the doorway she mentally cataloged as leading to the fiery pits of hell, but even that felt like it would be a breezy vacation due to the scalding hostility currently radiating off her teacher.

"Miss Swan please take a seat." She sent her a smile but the pearly whites contrasting against sinfully red lips only made her look more intimidating, like the Cheshire cat up to no good.

Wordlessly, she moved to the vacant desk. _Don't fucking do anything stupid._ She reminded herself, as if that could save her now.

Miss Mills stood up from her desk and came to stand before her. She leaned forward and far too much cleavage became visible for Emma to properly focus. A hand was placed on each side of the desks surface as Miss Mills became unaware of exactly what her proximity was unexpectedly doing to Emma Swan.

"Today's punishment is a simple one." She said. "Pull out a piece of paper and write down what it is exactly that you think qualifies someone as a bitch."

Her body's reaction to Miss mills, olive skin suddenly on display was confusing. She knew what it meant but why it still reacted when she knew that person would personally see to her death, if it were legal, was the most mystifying.

"Well?" Miss Mills' lip twitched upward in a snarl. She blushed deeply and fished out a paper from her backpack. Miss Mills pushed off the desk and retreated to her own. Once more she managed to feel like the worst person in existence. Despite not having actually done what had the teacher so obviously hurting. She didn't want to do this. Whatever she put down on that paper meant another nail in her coffin. That's when she had an idea.

Miss Mills didn't read it in front of her, she wished she had but all the woman did was tell her to go and reminded her to return at 7 am.

Now she had to get to school half an hour early. Sighing into the empty hallway she made her way to the parking lot. At least she had her bug back from the shop.

* * *

><p>Rarely anyone stayed as late as Miss Mills did. She was a dedicated, meticulous planner and right now her work had been put on hold because of one student, and one haunting word. Emma Swan and the word bitch. Yes the blonde often gave her trouble in the usual teenage ways but she hadn't pinned her down as a bully. Based on the quality of Emma's work, she would have placed her above this type of behavior. So when Emma stood up it was hard not to feel hurt. At some point during the year she had actually come to appreciate her work and usually respectful demeanor towards her. Since nobody else did. As hers her eyes scanned the wavy writing she questioned why she decided to assign her this. It was punishing herself too. Just gripping her heart with the feeling of betrayal even more.<p>

_Bitch- a lewd overbearing female that is usually unpleasant to deal with._

There was an angry slash across the letter t and Regina knew Emma was probably shaking with rage. She took in a deep breath and continued reading. She need this as ammunition to use against her.

_At least that's the generalized acceptance of this term._

Her brow scrunched up as the tone of her paper quickly took on a different turn.

_To me, a bitch is someone that doesn't let the world beat her down, she's tough, intelligent and fiercely independent. She has to be a bitch not because she wants to but because she has to. People are cruel, teenagers especially, and that's why she's a bitch. This word doesn't define a person, unless they let it._

She didn't know what to think of her paper, but she was oddly touched by it. Miss Swan had managed to turn the derogatory term into a sort of compliment. She was grateful for that but also very conflicted now. She obviously hadn't meant it that way when she wrote it on her bag, was this a trick? Did she truly think this or was she just trying to evade punishment? She had no idea and the stress it was causing her gave her a migraine. So she packed up early and went home, her defiled bag turned inward away from any prying eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mom look what Grandma and I made today." Henry showed Emma his macaroni art and a smile broke out on her face. Even though she had a shitty day at school her son always made her feel better. He reminded her why she chose to go back to school, to become a better person, and get a career so she could support him without the help of her mom.<p>

"That's great Henry. What else did you do today?"

She took him into her lap.

"We watched teenage mutant ninja turtles and fed the birds in the park!"

"Yeah?" She looked up at her mom who was smiling. "And did you see Dodo today?"

"Yeah he ate all the bread crumbs!"

"We'll have to bring some more next time then so than other birds can get some. You and me kid sound good?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow?"

"Sorry Henry you know I have school but I promise this weekend okay?"

"OK you promise!" She nodded and he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Emma do you want me to give Henry his bath?"

"No thank you mom. I can. Thank you so much for all this. I appreciate it. The least I can do is put him to bed." Mary Margaret nodded and Emma picked up her four year old to get him ready for bed. Once he was asleep she started on her homework and went off to bed herself.

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan." Miss Mills glared at her as soon as she walked in but the strength behind it was noticeably weaker. Perhaps her short paper worked?<p>

"I'm sure you're capable of sitting still for twenty minutes?" Of all things she expected that hadn't been it.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She tilted her head to the desk directly in front of her own, and it was so fucking close to her own they she might as well have asked to hold hands.

Feeling an unusual amount of nervousness wash over her she made the walk to the front of the room. Miss Mills watched her like a hawk seeking its prey up until she sat down.

"Not a word." That's all the teacher said before pulling out some work of hers. This was a whole new level of uncomfortable. The room's dead silence was nagging at her to fill it but Miss Mills told her not to speak. She didn't know what to do with herself so she started fiddling with her hands.

"Stop." The woman growled out after a minute or so. This snapped her out of her musings and drew her attention to the brunette. She wore an almost pained expression and she wondered it she had a headache or if her presence truly pained her. She bowed her head and opted to stare at the desks surface. This was so fucking weird.

Miss Mills stared at her for a few lingering seconds before returning to her work. Emma glanced at the clock every so often and her gaze settled on Miss Mills in between looks. The woman was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, but there was something deeper than looks that attracted Emma towards her. Like a moth to a flame she was compelled to stare at her. Now was as good as any other time she thought. Maybe.

There was a small scar above her lip that peaked her interest, one that she couldn't hide with all that make up she wore. So many of her peers shared made up stories on how she got it but she wanted to know the real one.

"If I'm a bitch." The lips she had been staring at suddenly moved. "Then what would you call Miss Blue?"

What?

"I don't know who that is..."

"All of the students in this class transferred from her class last year to my class. So you must know who she is."

"I didn't go to school last year..." Miss Mills' perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose slightly.

"And why not?" She didn't have to answer that, she didn't want to. She would probably use it against her if she did.

"Personal reasons." She mumbled. Miss Mills' lips pressed together but she didn't ask anymore questions, however she was regarding her funny now. Another minute of silence went by.

"Did you move here?" She was trying to have a conversation during her so called punishment? What was this?

"No...I just got held back by some things. I had to push the pause button."

Even narrower eyes regarded her now. It Looked like Miss Mills was calling b.s.

"Just how old are you dear?" She shifted uncomfortably in the metal chair.

"23." Eyes dramatically widened.

"Why are you here? " The woman practically yelled at her. "Get your GED and go to college. Don't waste your time in this hell hole."

"I...just wanted to transition...its been a while and I thought baby steps you know?" The woman let out a breath.

"And that includes petty vandalism?"

"Look... I know you probably won't believe me but I didn't do that. "

"Then why did you say you did."

"These kids don't know what they're doing... And I was hungry."

"Even if that's the case Miss Swan. You have to own up to your actions. You are still carrying out the punishment."

She nodded and Miss Mills lowered her gaze to the paper once more. Another minute passed.

"Even though I disagree with you perception of what qualifies someone as a bitch." She started up again . "I found your paper to be well written and perhaps even a little inspiring."

Now she was thoroughly confused but the words lifted the heavy weight of guilt she still carried on her shoulders.

"Thank you. And I meant every word of it." They locked gazes and she pleaded for her to believe her. When Miss Mills tore her gaze away she knew her message had been relayed.

"Class starts in a couple of minutes." She cleared her throat and stood up."From now on you are to help me set up for the day. Start by placing a paper on each desk."

She handed over a stack of photocopies and did as she asked. Students began to enter and she took her usual seat but Miss Mills stopped her.

"Miss Swan. You won't be sitting there today." Her stomach dropped. What was going on. "Stand here." She gestured for her to stand directly in front of the class and right away she knew she was in for the biggest humiliation of her life. Once the bell rang Miss Mills got right to it.

"Class in front of you are copies of a short essay written by none other than Miss Swan herself." A sea of apologetic eyes looked back at her. "I'll have her read it to you and I want you to tell me if you agree with her point of view or if you think its just a bunch of...crap." The bite was back in Miss Mills demeanor and voice. She preferred the inquisitive version.

"You may proceed." She folded her arms across her chest. A minute later the class silently considered her short description of what a bitch was. Some looked contemplative while others just wore a grin that said kiss ass.

"Anyone care to share their thoughts?" Not a hand. "Well then I suppose I'll have to pick someone... Mr. Cassidy?" His eyes widened like two saucers.

"Uhh I disagree..." He mumbled.

Emma wanted to slap him. Was he really that dumb?

"Please elaborate will you? You are in your senior year I believe that qualifies more of an explanation than that."

_Neal she's baiting you don't say anything worse than what you've already said._

"Well...I've encountered my fair share of lewd woman. They are bitchy because they enjoy it. They get some sick prevision out of it and like seeing other people suffer. They don't have to be a bitch they just are."

"So would you say Miss Swan is wrong?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else?" Slowly a domino effect occurred. _Where they all really this dumb? Obviously she wrote this about Miss Mills._ Only a couple hands stayed down.

"Those who didn't raise their hands join Miss Swan." The five remaining joined her, albeit regrettably. Emma cast them a weak smile but they all seemed pretty sure they just earned themselves a weeks worth of detentions. Miss mills addressed them. "Now you six are relieved of this weekends assignment. "

Huge grins spread across their faces and Emma's jaw nearly fell off.

"Also I feel that your levels of cognition deserve a couple bonus points tacked onto your previous tests. Miss Swan if you would take down their names. I'll be sure to award them for their unwavering opinions."

Her heart was fluttering in her chest, the smile Miss Mills cast her way was so genuine and heartwarming that she thought her feet had lifted off the ground. The five students around her quickly rushed over to her to get their name taken down. Once it was done with, Miss Mills quickly got to their real class agenda.

Her after school detention with Miss Mills was far different than her morning one. In tone and nature. Several other unfortunate students were scattered around the room, whipped and defeated at empty desks.

She was relieved it wasn't just her but slightly upset, why she didn't know.

"No talking and no phone use." She barked. She bit the inside of her cheek and sat down. This time farther away from her desk.

Neal was there and she felt the need to cast him a sneer. He rolled his eyes but grinned at her cheekily. The little bastard.

**A/N: This is something that has been rolling around in my head and I finally wanted to get it down. First AU. Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

She had dozed off. She had meant to just close her eyes for a second but it proved to be too difficult to fight. When she came back to the world of the conscious she realized, by the vacant desks around her, everyone had left. Why hadn't they bothered to wake her? She thought for sure Miss Mills wouldn't trust anyone to be alone in her classroom. She brushed away the hair plastered to her cheek and groaned.

"Not up to your standards?" She jumped in her seat. Miss Mills was in the back of the room, sorting through some boxes.

"Yeah." She grunted. "Could have really used a Tempur Pedic... "

She rubbed at the uncomfortable crook she now felt in her neck and turned halfway in her seat to properly address her English teacher. Miss Mills eyes were their usual sharp sting but something was different now. There was an unspoken gratitude just barely bleeding through and she wondered why. Then, for a brief second the brunettes gaze flickered to her shirt only to quickly return to eye level. Emma's breath hitched strangely at the small, almost nonexistent tint in Miss Mills' cheeks. Miss Mills was far from modest so it was strange seeing such a sheepish look.

What just happened? She thought. When Miss Mills returned to her task, she followed where her gaze had landed. The white lace of her bra was clearly sticking out of her currently skewed flannel shirt. Her shirt might as well have been wide open. She readjusted the buttons and finally looked up at the big, faced clock on the wall. 6 pm.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath. If Miss Mills heard her she chose not to comment, it was after school hours anyway. She was angry though that the brunette hadn't woke her.

"Why are you still here?" she asked the teacher. "and why didn't you wake me?"

"I am working as for waking you I am not your personal stewardess. Besides, your fellow classmates carried out their punishment awake. I didn't think it fair for you to just… sleep it off."

Miss Mills clicked her teeth together and threw her an I dare you to challenge that reasoning kind of look.

She growled and jumped out of her seat, heading towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Swan. 7 am." she called out casually.

_Whatever_ she thought bitterly. Her mom was probably worried and Henry….oh henry was probably in bed now. Her eyes filled with tears. The kid was missing out on his mom. She reached for her phone in her back pocket to shoot off a quick text but it was missing.

She was beginning to question if this whole high school thing was worth the torture. She blinked away the salty tears and back stepped to Miss Mills room. _Please still be here._ The lights and door were wide open.

Her pulse skipped a beat when she returned. Miss Mills was...well she couldn't really tell. All she caught a glimpse of was a perfectly round curvy ass bending over. Her boots tapped against the tile flooring and Miss Mills instantly snapped to her full height at the sound. The view was gone.

The first thing she saw in Miss Mills eyes had been fear. This woman kept up a shield all day long to protect herself from the vicious words of others, and to find that the first thing behind it was fear pulled at her heartstrings. What made her this way?

"I..lost my phone. I was wondering if I might have left it in here…" She explained.

Her voice came out in a breathy tone, because she had rushed in she told herself. It definitely hadn't been the way her ass looked, or the way the fabric of her pants suits stretched tightly over it.

"I haven't seen a phone." Miss Mills deadpanned. "You're welcome to search the room."

"Thanks..." She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as the image of her teacher bending over continued to play in her mind. She scanned the classrooms floor before she got too worked up in this woman's presence. Its was a bright yellow case, hard to miss so when she didn't see it she felt at a loss to where it could be. Her heart fell. Henry was going to be upset she hadn't said good night.

"Are you having troubles at home?" Miss Mills tone was so soft and caring she had almost forgotten how callous she could be sometimes.

Swept up in her emotions and the question she easily forgot who she was talking too.

"No. Not really.." She ran a hand through her hair and fought back tears once more. She had already missed so many of his bedtimes. She was such a bad mother. "Just me screwing up again…"

Miss Mills walked over to her desk.

"Perhaps you would like to call it?" She offered her her own cell phone.

"Yes! Thank you!" The sadness she had been feeling was quickly replaced with hope. She punched in her number, oblivious to the searching eyes studying her face. Miss Mills was intrigued by Emma Swan, and her strange behavior to a simple phone had her wondering why it was so important to her.

A dull buzzing sound filled the classroom. Emma followed it and discovered he phone had somehow got kicked beneath the classrooms av cart. She ended the call but not before she caught a glimpse of her teachers background photo. It brought a smile to her face as she handed it over to the brunette.

"He's handsome." she said. A fiery rage took over Miss Mills face as she snatched the phone from her hands.

"That was private." She hissed.

"I'm sorry….thank you. I appreciate the help." She hung her head and began to walk away.

She didn't look back but if she had she would have seen Miss Mills clutching the phone to her chest, and leaning onto a nearby counter for support. A lone tear fell down her cheek before she snapped her phone shut. Into the empty classroom only one word was whispered out in a heart wrenching sob:

"Daniel..."

* * *

><p>"Mom. I'm so sorry. I had a detention with Miss Mills and I fell asleep. Nobody woke me."<p>

Her mother looked upset with her and it was troubling. She already felt bad enough, why did she have to look at her like that?

"Henry was asking about you Emma, I told him you needed to finish up some school work and you'd be coming home late. He's asleep now."

"oh..." she hung her head and shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "Did you read him a story?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The Six Swans." Her brow rose at the name, and she recalled it wasn't a very cheery fairy tale but it was a story nonethelss.

"I'm guessing you picked it because of the name? "

"Yes." Her mother frowned. "I'll stick to the classics from now on. Don't worry."

"Thank you mom. I love you." They hugged and Emma for once, in a long time, needed it more than her mother did.

* * *

><p>Her next morning detention happened in the same way as the first but Miss Mills never even looked up at her. She just told her to sit and busied herself with work.<p>

Now Emma didn't really mind this time but the woman's posture told her something wasn't right. She never slouched and the brunette never brought any coffee with her.

"Um...Miss Mills?"

God this wasn't her business ,she knew it ,but her maternal side was coming out now.

"Forgive me for asking but, are you okay? You sort of..." She stopped there. Blood shot eyes now regarded her as if she were the sole cause of all of her problems. Unconsciously she cowered from it.

"I'm fine." She growled. That was scary even for Miss Mills.

She bit her lip and watched the woman return to the paper that had very angry red marks slashed across it. Miss Mills was officially in Juggernaut mode. The first period warning bell rang and she fled to her usual seat feeling sympathetic for Jiminy who had his seat positioned directly in front of her.

Miss Mills didn't even greet them. She hadn't even spoke yet but everyone just knew she wasn't to be messed with.

Except fucking Neal...

"Miss mills." He said. She was writing on the board, her hand stopped mid sentence, where it hovered briefly and fell to her side.

Slowly, she turned to look at the teenager.

"Yes?" She even sounded different.

"I just saw somebody steal Mr. Bugsy's helmet again."

The teacher looked torn, she didn't trust Neal but on the off chance he was telling the truth it was her responsibility to handle the situation.

"Nobody move." She said. Her heels clicked against the floor and she left the classroom to check on their mascot which was just a few doors down the hall.

Neal jumped into action the moment she left.

"Hey what are you doing?" Aurora asked.

"Just play along." He said. "You'll see. It'll be funny."

Emma's stomach toiled with anger but she couldn't see what he was doing and by the time she did it was too late. Miss Mills re entered the classroom clearly not amused.

"Mr. Cassidy the helmet is in fact still-"

That's all she got out before she was hit in the face with a cream pie. Really a fucking cream pie? And to make matters worse, he pushed her backwards catching the woman even more off-guard. She fell into a vacant chair and upon making contact, a loud farting sound erupted into the room. He had placed a whoopee cushion. Laughter erupted and Emma looked around in shock. That wasn't funny. That was mean, embarrassing, and just plain cruel.

How did Neal expect to get out of this one?

"Get out. All of you. Head to the library and stay there until the period's over." Her words came out in a low growl and when nobody moved she bit out the order more forcefully. "Now."

Silent cheers were made and high fives were given to Neal. The little shit wore the biggest, smuggest grin.

She wanted to punch it off him. Miss Mills picked herself up out of the chair, while wiping off some of the pie. She didn't see Emma approach her she was too busy trying to clean herself up. Emma offered her a small towel she just so happened to have in her backpack from a previous mishap of her own. Now she kept one around just in case. Lucky her.

"Thank you." Miss Mills sounded human, small even as she took the towel.

"Neal did that." She tattled and didn't give a shit. "I'll make him pay if you want. I mean like you said I could always just get my GED."

There was a small but sad smile on the brunette's lips.

"Trust me Miss Swan I can handle it just fine. I'm getting pretty good at it actually." Her voice darkened. "Being a bitch makes it easy."

"Miss Mills. You shouldn't say that and You aren't a bitch...not all the time."

"It doesn't matter." She dropped down into the seat at her desk. " Nothing I ever do is good enough. I tried to be the nice teacher and I got stepped on. Now I'm the bitchy teacher and I still get stepped on. " Her face was clear of all the pie now and she angrily tossed the towel on top of her desk. "Tell me Miss Swan who is the villain here? Because it always feels like I am, even when I'm not!"

She couldn't respond to that, what she said resonated too truthfully in her mind to dispute it.

"Just go Miss Swan. I don't need your pity. I need a miracle."

"No just hear me out. For a second."

That surprisingly earned her the full attention of Miss Mills.

"They're jerks yeah but they don't know you... I bet if you just opened up a bit more they might ease up on their antagonism. See you as a person. How about that boyfriend of yours? You two looked happy together I bet if you brought him up every once in a while people might picture you in a different light. More loving and less.. you know bitchy."

Miss Mills shot to her feet.

"You will never bring him up again understood?"

"Hey whoa... I just thought-"

"No. You didn't think." She spat. "Did it ever cross your mind that he may no longer be alive and that your constant need to bring him up just brings me more pain?"

She stepped closer to Emma breathing heavily, eyes dark and full of loathing. "That you mentioning how handsome he is only makes it that much worse. That saying how happy we looked together only makes me wish I could still be with him and stay forever in that moment... Did you? Did you honestly think?"

Angry tears now filled her teachers eyes and she was finally piecing it all together. Regina Mills was angry and bitter over a lost love. Her heart clenched painfully as she realized how much she must have hurt her by commenting on that photo. The confession suddenly dawned on Miss Mills and she was quickly retreating.

"Please just... Go."

Miss Mills had never sounded so broken to her, and the sound crushed her own heart like a heavy boot meeting gravel. This woman didn't deserve such pain, and these teenagers didn't know how sensitive their teacher actually was. She could see it through every glare, every harsh retort and punishment dished out. Their teacher was falling apart at the seams and they were just accelerating it.

That's why she couldn't leave her, make up smudged and bits of pie stuck in her hair, she even looked broken.

"Miss Mills I'm sorry you can hate me for this later but...I'm not gonna leave you. That's not what you need right now you need a friend." It felt strange saying that word, because really they weren't but she wanted to be. The woman was so obviously lonely. Why else would she stay so late all the time?

"God I've reached a new level of pathetic." Miss Mills mumbled.

Why was she so hard on herself? Miss Mills started picking out clumps of the pie and she desperately wanted to pull the woman into a hug. She was like a small puppy caught out in the rain just wanting to be let inside.

"If Neal hadn't pulled that stunt. What would we have studied?"

She pulled up a chair beside Miss Mills' desk.

"Really Miss Swan? You want to learn?"

"Yes." She laughed at the unbelieving look. "That's why I'm here. And you're here to teach so... Go on teach me."

She stopped fiddling with her hair and considered her words. Then, much to Emma's relief the woman reached inside her desk.

"Emerson." She said, setting down a book full of his works. "His essay self-reliance to be more specific. Its a difficult topic but I had hoped to get into enough depth that you would all be able to comprehend its implications, and Emerson's viewpoint on social change…" She absentmindedly traced the spine of the book, deep in thought which slowly began to pull her away from the incident that happened not to long ago.

Watching such a shift occur in her teacher pulled at her heartstrings. She loved teaching that was more apparent now than ever.

"Which is?"

"Well... To paraphrase he believed that we must trust our own intuitions and be an individual. Be self reliant. Through that social change could occur rather than trying to force change on the general masses. Change is a slow process. When it happens on an individual level then it can be applied on a sociological level because this self reliance has the potential to create leaders capable of greatness..." She was staring at Miss Mills in wonder. What she said seemed to be way over her own level of comprehension, so she couldn't imagine teenagers understanding. She had barely even understood what she just said and Miss Mills hadn't even read the original essay which would be without a doubt more confusing.

"Um..."

The teacher sighed.

"I won't cover this then...He's an excellent writer but its more philosophy than literature. I'll think of something else I suppose."

She put the book away and this inexplicably saddened Emma.

"What about poetry?"

"What about it?"

"Why not read some of it...Its my favorite and I think it would do the class a world of good to get away from the traditional sense of what you call literature. No offense."

"What did you have in mind?" Miss Mills leaned in towards her, a spark of interest taking over the depths of her chestnut eyes.

"Frost, Bishop, Dickenson, you know the big guys." She grinned back at her teacher.

"Maybe." That sounded like a yes to her, and then. "...Emerson is also poet."

"Cool." A smile lit up the features of her face seeing her teacher reopen the previously shut book, and suddenly she was listening to the beautiful reading voice of Miss Mills.

"_Thy summer voice, Musketaquit,_

_Repeats the music of the rain;_

_But sweeter river pulsing flit_

_Through thee, as though through the Concord Plain._

_Thou in thy narrow banks art pent._

_The stream I love unbound goes_

_Through flood and sea and firmament;_

_Through light, through life, it forward flows._

_I see the inundation sweet,_

_I hear the spending of the stream_

_Through years, through men, through Nature fleet,_

_Through love and thought, through power and dream._

_Musketaquit, goblin strong,_

_Of shard and flint makes jewels gay,_

_They lose their grief who hear his song,_

_And where he winds is the day of day._

_So forth and brighter fares my stream,-_

_Who drink it shall not thirst again;_

_No darkness taints its equal gleam,_

_And ages drop in it like rain..._"

There was a brief moment they let the words wash over them in silence, and Emma felt breathless not from the poem but from the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Its not my favorite..." She said. "But its still touching he's better with prose." Almost shyly Miss Mills regarded her now, as though she were preparing to be made fun of.

"I thought it was too...could I - " she cleared her throat from a sudden lump forming. "Could I bring in my favorite poem to you?"

"Of course." The small smile moving in her teachers voice made her want to stay and listen to her read poetry all day.

"Now if you don't mind dear I'm going to go wash up and pay a visit to principal gold."

"Ah yes. Of course." She lept to her feet as Miss Mills pushed in her desks chair.

"Oh and I still expect you after school."

"About that... How much longer do you think that'll continue?"

"We'll just have to find out." The small glint in her teachers eyes told her she had already determined the length of her punishment, but getting that answer was next to impossible.

Emma fought a sigh, and instead took pride in knowing she had at least somewhat improved Miss Mills day.

**A/N: I think its fairly obvious but I'll say this anyway: the poem is not mine, it was written by Ralph Waldo Emerson and is called Two Rivers.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry dearie but we had a deal. You leave my son alone and I turn a blind eye towards your teaching methods. Perhaps a new method is in order? " He was looking at her smugly. She felt her lips lift upwards in a sneer as she calmly replied back.

"That must be it. My teaching forgive me . I must have forgotten how easy students can be manipulated." She smiled but it was far from warming. The door to his office shut rather forcefully and Miss Mills silently fumed all the way back to her classroom.

The little imp. She seethed. I should have never accepted his proposition.

She debated in her head just how exactly she was going to get her message across to her students. Could she...pretend she hadn't known it was Neal? But who could take the blame? She didn't care, as long as somebody was publicly punished for it they would begin to understand she was done with empty threats. Tomorrow somebody would regret ever being born.

Her students were talking, mindless droning conversation... About homework, upcoming dances and who was dating who. There was a time and place for that and that was not in her classroom.

"If you could shut your mouths class is starting." She snapped. Oh yes that's more like it. Deer eyed teenagers looked up at her in shock. Her temper was flaring and her new teaching method was not giving a damn.

"I'm sure you all had a nice chuckle and an obviously well deserved break in the library yesterday. So I only see fit we jump right back into the fray. However, my clothing was damaged and dry cleaning is expensive. The person responsible for the pie in my face has to pay for that. Not literally... No that's too easy." She hissed. "This person is going to suffer for the rest of the year . no extracurricular activities and detentions all year long with their favorite teacher. Miss Mills. Maybe then they will realize how much better I look without a pie in my face. How does that sound?"

She was laying it on thick but the teenage faces looking up at her twisted the hatred she inexplicably felt towards them. She loathed all of them... Except one and even she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She was sure to hate though for what she was about to do to her.

"I know you all saw who did it. I however only saw banana cream filling." Her blood curdled at the mere memory. "So I'm only forced to assume it was the same individual that defaced my Gucci bag earlier on this week."

"But-"

"Mr. Cricket if you wish to pass this class I recommend you considered what you are about to say." He looked over apologetically at Emma and she felt truly evil at the betrayed look on the blondes face.

"Miss Swan. There are only so many detentions I can give out until suspension, or expulsion. Get your act together."

She hated herself in that moment, but maybe she would understand. She had too.

"I'm sorry Miss Mills...It won't " There was a tremble in her voice. Don't cry Emma... "Happen again."

The blondes lower lip trembled and it stabbed at her heart, like a million shards of glass suddenly making impact.

She had to look away, so she quickly carried on with their lesson. However, halfway through her lecture a certain blonde hastily fled the room, head down and eyes rapidly blinking. She didn't try to stop her. It was the least she could do. She never hated herself more than she did in that moment. Satan himself was shaking his head at her, she could feel it in her heavy limbs and the icy cold now pumping through her veins.

Miss Swan never showed for her detention . The nurse had informed her she had went home earlier, said she came down with something but she knew that was a lie. Emma was avoiding her, but she would see her tomorrow right? No. The blonde called out sick again which meant she wouldn't see her until Monday. Two whole days to regret and mull over her pathetic need to show how much power she had.

* * *

><p>"Mommy we go to the park now?!"<p>

"Yes baby. Get your coat."

He jumped up and down in excitement and for a split moment Emma wished she could be so easily pleased, careless and innocent. The kid had it made. Spoiled by his grandparents and loved by his mom. As long as he was happy she was and it made forgetting what had happened at school a day ago. She thought Miss Mills was nicer than that but it seemed she had hoped for too much. Just why it hurt so much was the real problem. She barely knew the woman.

"Mom! Help!" He couldn't get his arm in his other sleeve. She bent down to finish buttoning him up and they went off to the park.

* * *

><p>Miss Mills never left her house on the weekends for reasons other than errands. However, today she needed air to just get away from her depressingly large and empty manor. It was too lonely and the vast silence left her to mull over Thursdays class. What she had done to Emma...<p>

She found herself walking through the park taking in the peaceful aesthetics of the trees when she felt the urge to just, sit beneath a large oak. It was perfect for sitting under she concluded. She reached into her purse and began to absorb herself in a new interest of hers- poetry.

It had to have been about an hour without interruption or having any real awareness to her surroundings. She tore her eyes from her book and searched for the cause of her lack of focus. A little boy was yanking on the hand of a young blonde female jumping up and down screaming something about dodo. She would have returned to her poems but that red jacket looked familiar. In fact so did that hair...

"Mom!"

Did he just call her mom? She was shocked to discover that Emma was going to school and taking care of a child. Her story made sense now but her stomach lurched sickeningly thinking about Emma being with a man.

"Yes Henry?"

"Look!" He pointed directly at her. "That woman has a book like yours!"

Instantly she buried herself in the pages, praying Emma hadn't seen her. Why am I hiding from her and how did that boy see the title from so far away?

"Yes...she does." She could hear the hesitancy in Emma's voice and that's when she knew Emma had recognized her but the two stayed where they were, sitting on a park bench. She could feel Emma's eyes studying her, and she desperately wished she never came to the park.

"Dodo!" She spared a glance at them hoping Emma had looked away. Henry, or so she thought was his name, chased after a small duck. "Mommy dodo came today!"

The blondes face lit up with joy, and she found it hard to look away because of it butEmma's eyes were scanning back towards her direction. She wondered what Emma was thinking and if she had forgiven her without actually apologizing for her behavior. She tried reading, tried forgetting but the thoughts persisted like an unforgiving cold.

"Henry don't go anywhere I want to go speak to the woman with the same book as me. Okay?"

"Sure! Maybe she has more! Then you can read to me something new!"

"Maybe."

Her heart raced, because she knew Emma was approaching her. The charade of ignoring her could only go on for so long, and it seemed the blonde was ending it first.

When a shadow fell on her book she finally looked up.

"Miss Swan..."

"Hello." It didn't sound like she was mad at her. So why had she called out? Had she actually been sick?

"What brings you to the park?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"My...son." She could tell Emma didn't want to tell her about him. "He actually noticed the title of your book... I have one at home and I figured I'd ask you what you think about it but then. I remembered something. You don't like me." That was all she said and turned on her heels. The panic that swelled on her chest caused her to drop the book and leap for her wrist.

"Emma." She pleaded. The blonde twisted surprised at being grabbed and addressed by her first name. "I...dont hate you. Im sorry for what I did but I had no choice. "

"Of course you had a choice." The venom in Emma's voice was even more surprising than the apology that had just left her own lips.

"No... Neal is Mr. Golds son. I can't punish him. But you...you already have detentions with me. It wouldn't make a difference and I thought maybe the students would begin to consider the consequences of their actions. I don't like being stepped on."

"Well neither do I." Emma tugged her hand free. "What you did was just-"

"Horrible. Low and despicable. I know. "

Emma's face suddenly softened .

"Miss Mills... Why didn't you just let me know beforehand? I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. You hurt my feelings..."

"It had to be real. Please forgive me. " she was begging with a student no less...

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me be your teachers assistant."

"I can't."

"Why?"

That meant she'd have less work herself, which meant more free time and self loathing.

She couldn't come up with a valid excuse. Just maybe the blonde was good company though.

"Fine... You can be my assistant. But why do you want to? What are you hoping to get out of it?"

"Experience and inspiration."

"Experience are you going to be a teacher?"

"Its crossed my mind but mostly I want to do it for the inspiration. You are great teacher that's just been underappreciated." Her heart leapt into her throat at Emma's compliment. She had to swallow hard to even respond.

"That's bold of you to say. I am by no means teacher of the year."

"Well i'm not exactly student of the year myself."

But you are Emma she found herself thinking I don't know how but you just are.

Emma bent down and retrieved the fallen book.

"Its my turn to read you a favorite of mine."

She almost protested it but the pure joy shining in Emma's emerald eyes had her sliding down to the base if the trunk, where Emma took a seat beside her. Just before flying to the memorized page number Emma cast a glance at Henry. The boy was still chasing dodo around, reassured that he was okay, she started the poem.

"WEAVE in! weave in, my hardy life!  
>Weave yet a soldier strong and full, for great campaigns to come;<br>Weave in red blood! weave sinews in, like ropes! the senses, sight weave in!  
>Weave lasting sure! weave day and night the weft, the warp, incessant weave! tire not!<br>(We know not what the use, O life! nor know the aim, the end—nor really aught we  
>know;<br>But know the work, the need goes on, and shall go on—the death-envelop'd march  
>of<br>peace as well as war goes on;)  
>For great campaigns of peace the same, the wiry threads to weave;<br>We know not why or what, yet weave, forever weave."

When Emma stopped so did her heart. That poem touched too closely to her own feelings about the purpose of life. Daniel had been her rason and purpose but now she didn't really have one she just...weaved on. The poem was a depressing reminder.

That's why she found tears in her eyes, and it had been so long since anyone even offered Her a shoulder to cry on that when Emma did she only cried more.

"Hey...Miss Mills I didn't mean to upset you like that.I thought it was sort of uplifting. Reminds us that we just gotta keep moving forward."

"Emma..." She gripped the blondes sleeve jacket. "I didnt mean to get so emotional it just hit me in an unexpected way."

She was pulling away to spare herself further embarrassment but Emma started doing something that made her stay. In a soft voice the blonde whispered some calming words, most likely the result of being a mother, and just rubbed a small almost nonexistent circle into her lower back. The warmth and butterflies soothed her but kept her from meeting Emma's eyes. She feared the pity shed see in them.

"Hey miss mills would you like to meet dodo?" Emma's breath tickled her neck, warming her entire body.

She pulled away from Emma and straightened herself out.

"Dodo?" She cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable after the waterworks.

"He's the duck my son is obsessed with. Its the one with the strange webbed foot."

"Dodos a rather...insensitive name don't you think?"

"Oh!" Emma broke into a chuckle. "That's not why we call him dodo. Hes entirely fearless of humans. Henry can sometimes grab him and the little guy will just flap his wings."

As if on cue Henry picked up the little duckling and her started making a small honking sound.

"I better go stop him before he gets bit." She felt dejected of course Emma hadnt meant the invite to see the bird she was just being nice. It was their family time anyway.

She stood up to make her leave when Emma looked back at her. Their eyes locked and Emma waved her over. She felt every muscle in her face move with the smile welling up and out if her. Why did she feel this way around the woman?

"Henry this is Miss Mills."

"Hi!" And then recognition. "Wait a minute...is this the lady that makes mommy late every day?" She felt her stomach twist with guilt, like a towel being wrung out of water.

She answered before Emma, kneeling down to eye level.

"Yes that's me. I'm sorry Henry but its a part of life and We all have to learn to share."

"Oh...so you like my mommy?" The question shouldn't have caused her to blush but she did.

"Yes. She's a lovely woman ."

"I like her too! Look what she got me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yoyo.

"Its a yuyu."

"Yoyo henry." Emma corrected softly. The blonde was being awfully quiet.

"Look I can walk the dog!" He whipped it out but failed at executing the trick. He frowned and Regina was so caught up the little boy she didn't really consider how her next action could be perceived.

"Henry let me show you a little trick." She reached for the yoyo and he gave a pout pulling it back and out if her reach.

"I'll give it back." She added softly. The entire time Emma was watching with a weightless heart.

Miss Mills looked beautiful in the morning sun and seeing her interact, behaving so kind and caringly, left her wanting their time together to never end.

"I learned this a long time ago. It saves you time having to wind it up up all the time. It will be difficult at first but its fun. Have the yoyo hang like this, and make sure it doesn't spin." The yo yo hung motionlessly in the air, the string attached to her right hand. "Now place your left thumb next to the string and press down on the the yoyo so it gives a spin at the same time pull with your right hand the yoyo will catch the string and come flying back to your hand." When she demonstrated both Emma and Henry were impressed.

"Let me try!" He jumped up and down. Miss Mills smiled at his enthusiasm he was a cute boy.

"Now don't be upset if you can't do it your first try. Its very hard to do at first."

Henry took the yoyo and immediately spun the yoyo so it sideways instead of going up.

"Patience Henry. " she cooed forgetting just how much she had dropped her guard in the past half hour. It felt nice relaxing; to not hide. For the next couple of minutes he tried the trick and Emma finally spoke up after watching her interact with Henry.

"Know anymore tricks?"

"Oh you'd be surprised."

Emma's cheeks noticeably reddened and she realized just how provocative the words had sounded coming from her mouth.

"You'll have to show me sometime - show Henry." She quickly added. The blush remained on her cheeks and it was so beautiful.

"If you're lucky." It deepened even more, and there was a feeling of pride knowing she was causing it. Emma Swan just what are you thinking?

"Henry and I were going to go get some ice cream. Want to join us?"

"I really shouldn't...I've already Intruded enough."

"Hey. I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were intruding..."

Emma was pouting, and it was too adorable to say no to.

"I suppose I could, but how about frozen yogurt instead?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading . This story is different than what I'm comfortable writing but I'm being sucked into it. I was thinking of involving more poetry sappier ones about love later on. If you know of any good ones id love suggestions. Feel free to PM me oh and Merry Christmas! PS the poem was by Whalt Whitman . **


	4. Chapter 4

"I've never had frozen yogurt before but it tastes amazing!" She finished off the spoonful of her cookies and cream with a lick to her lips. Miss Mills watched through hooded eyelids, having barely touched her own.

"Do you not like yours?"

"Oh, I do I just don't have much of an appetite really."

She was confused by Miss Mills mood, but didn't choose to comment any further. If the brunette wanted to leave she was positive she would have by now, maybe she just wasn't hungry.

"Mommy look!" Henry dangled a gummy worm in the air. "I'm a bird!" He dropped it into his mouth and started chewing. She laughed at the sight and when she turned to Miss Mills there was a ghost of a smile there too.

"Henry you shouldn't play with your food its impolite." She handed him the spoon. "That's why they give you utensils." Henry pouted but grabbed the spoon holding it in a tiny fist.

"Now I'm a boy..." He grumbled.

"Yes." she smiled. "But a proper boy. That gets delicious frozen yogurt. But you haven't thanked Miss Mills yet."

"Thanksss Mishh Mills." The words came out in a jumble as he spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Henry ...swallow your food before you speak."

"It's OK you're welcome Henry." Miss Mills gently patted the little boys arm and actually picked up her spoon to eat some of her own, though she didn't eat it quite yet. The red plastic spoon idly sat in the brunette's hand until she finally spoke out what must've been on her mind.

"Emma, how about you call me Regina outside of class. " There was a flash of worry in her eyes, and Emma knew she was worried about being rejected. So the upcoming explanation only made sense. "It feels too formal. After all not many teachers eat frozen yogurt with their students on a Saturday."

"And with their son." Emma added. Regina smiled nervously at that. She realized she hadn't really eased any of the older woman's nerves with that.

"Regina is that Russian?" Regina's shoulder's seemed to slump downwards in relief. Had it really been such a worry for her?

"No it's Italian and it means Queen." Oh she could tell she was proud of that fact by the smirk on her full lips.

"What does Emma mean?"Henry asked.

"Whole or universal."

"How do you know all this?"She asked.

"Emma as an English teacher I've come to learn many things about the language and its past roots. Germanic being one of them, which is where your name happens to originate. Henry's as well. "

"Ah." She wished she was half as smart as the Queen before her. At some point during their conversation the red spoon finally moved to even redder lips.

"So what flavor did you get?"

Regina smirked.

"Apple pie."

She laughed.

"Is that like a teacher thing? Always have to eat something apple flavored?"

"No dear its a brunette thing..." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Can I try some?" She feared she had crossed some unknown boundary from the way Regina reacted to the question. All she wanted was a little taste just to know if it was worth getting in the future.

The brunette looked at her cup of frozen yogurt and she thought she was going to say no but- the spoon slowly lifted.

"Of course."

It had been such a soft reply, like the air required to utter the two simple words was suddenly too hard to obtain, and her world was suddenly thrown off balance. With a steady hand Regina guided the utensil forward, stopping just short of her lips. She hadn't meant for her to actually feed her, she had her own spoon for that but now it was happening and there was no turning back. Ever so carefully she leaned forward and pink lips enveloped the offered frozen yogurt.

What began as an innocent request of sampling frozen yogurt ended in something far more inappropriate, that had Emma feeling both aroused and confused. She only had herself to blame as a sudden interest in holding her teachers eye surfaced. She locked eyes with the woman incapable of looking away. Even when a small dabble of yogurt escaped out of the corner of her mouth, and she was forced to swipe a tongue across her lower lip to stop its descent, their eyes remained on each other. She was feeling lightheaded and her stomach was turning endlessly. She could drown in those chestnut eyes she found herself thinking and when she swallowed the frozen yogurt, those enchanting orbs moved down to her lips, where they seemed to settle. It had her realizing just how much she was attracted to Miss Mills but damn if she didn't enjoy how hazy that moment made her feel.

"Nutmeg..." That was all her mind could process and so it was all she managed to say.

"Yes...maybe too much." Regina sounded like she had just ran a couple miles as well.

"Now me!" Henry wiggled in his seat placing a small hand on the teachers forearm. His presence jerked both of them back into the present. The tension between them dispersed like steam through an open window.

"Okay Henry. Open wide." Miss Mills rebounded quickly, dipping the spoon back into her frozen yogurt. It seemed passing germs wasn't a big deal for the well groomed woman. His face scrunched up in distaste and he spit it out into a napkin.

"Yuck. That's too...bleh!"

Peels of laughter erupted from the older woman and she just couldn't believe how different this Miss Mills was. She was like an angel or something...

"Emma, based on your same selection in flavor I'm surprised you didn't have the same reaction. "

Was Regina teasing her?

"Oh. Well. I..." She still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach and didn't know how to respond to her teasing without knowing if she'd be offended or not. "I... Have a mixed taste preference. But usually if it has sugar, fat or salt I'll pretty much like it."

Regina lowered her head slightly and turned to address Henry.

"Henry how is your mother not the size of a whale?"

The boy giggled and quickly hopped on board. "I don't know but Mommy eats like a cow! Even grandma says so!"

Regina's eyebrows rose to the ceiling and Emma could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah? And what about you?" The brunette poked his side. He gave a little squirm and started giggling again.

"I eat like...a...bird!" Then he dropped another gummy in his mouth.

Emma's stomach was doing so many flips it felt like somebody had strapped her to the wheel of death at a carnival. She didn't even care that Henry was eating with his fingers again. It was too damn adorable seeing Regina Mills and her son getting along so well. It had been ages since she felt comfortable introducing him to anyone. They always ended up judging her as a parent rather spending the time to get to know him. He was so special.

Then the perfect start to her day looked like it was about to come to an end. Who other than Killian Hook decided to get frozen yogurt. Honestly, the guy didn't even know what Jello was so why the hell was he buying frozen yogurt? Luckily, he had yet to look over in her direction.

"Emma is something wrong?" Regina looked deeply concerned. She had the urge to reach out and soothe the sudden lines in her brow away.

"No Regina I just spotted someone I'd rather not talk to if you know what I mean..."

"Ah I do..."

She cast a glance over to the register where Killian was now paying for his dessert. She slowly sank back into her seat. He was such a perv, always flirting with her and try to go out with him. She didn't want him to spot her and try to talk with her. Especially in front of Regina. The brunette twisted in her seat, and followed her gaze to see exactly who it was she was avoiding.

"Really Emma..." Regina let out a sigh and was suddenly standing.

Panic rose in her, grabbing onto her insides like a vice. What was she doing?!

Slowly, the small shop was filled with the tell tale click of Regina's heels and she approached the teen adorned in leather.

"Excuse me sir." He turned and gave her a look up and down.

"What can I do for you luv?" He wiggled an eyebrow and she immediately understood Emma's reaction. If she ever came across him as one of her students, she would make sure to give him the lecture of a lifetime, and a bonus detention with .

"Nothing, I'm sure. However, I can tell you're single and looking for a girl. I don't usually do things like this but there was a young blonde in here not to long ago. She was practically drooling over you and I just hate to see a once in a lifetime chance go to waste. I'm sure if you move fast enough you can catch up to her. She's probably taking her time on purpose just hoping you'd follow."

His eyes had continued to drink in her figure throughout her speech and she regretted wearing a low cut blouse. Though, when she mentioned chasing after her he seemed to snap back to reality .

"Oye! Thanks." He grabbed his frozen yogurt and fled the shop. She grinned and turned back to Emma.

"Wha..what did you...how?"

"Come on dear we better go before he decides to come back."

That was one more thing Emma would add to her growing list of perfections to be found in Regina Mills.

* * *

><p>"So do you visit the park often?"<p>

She couldn't tell Emma that the very act of being in her large empty house sickened her, that she would rather subject herself to sitting at the DMV than be back in her home. There was nothing there for her.

"No. I just needed a change of scenery."

"Yeah. Its a nice little park. Much better than spending the day in our stuffy apartment. Henry would be driving me up the walls if we didn't go out this morning."

"And where is Henry's father?"

She knew she shouldn't have asked but some part of her had been hoping that the pretty blonde was single. Why, she would question later. Right now she just needed to know, like her very existence would depend on it.

"He's gone." That's all she said but there was a hint of bitterness in the tone. The blonde clearly didn't miss the man, maybe even resented him.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"No. Don't be. I'm used to that question. Takes two to make a baby you know."

Her blood ran cold at those words. Picturing Emma sleeping with an unknown man was just making her feel nauseous.

"Well. It's been a while." _Why did you say that? _She thought. She could feel the panic rising in her awaiting Emma's reaction. _This isn't an appropriate conversation for a student and teacher to be having._

"Good. Men are pigs."

Emma cast a glance at Henry to see if he had heard her but he was still sound asleep against her shoulder.

"Not all of them but I find the majority of them to be so. That's why I tend to stick with the fairer sex."

_What are you doing? Why are you telling your student this? she doesn't need to know._

_"_Really?" Emma didn't look at her in disgust but rather with interest. Maybe the blonde shared a similar point of view?

"Yes. Less testosterone means less aggravation and hostility. I find... woman to be softer and easier to deal with." Emma blushed at her words and she couldn't believe what kept spewing out of her own. This was going to come back to her in a bad way. She just knew it.

"Thank you for inviting me. Henry is adorable I have some errands to attend to though. I'll see you Monday morning." Emma wanted her to continue their walk but could tell her mind had been made up. There would be another time.

"I had fun. Thanks Regina, and I'm sure Henry thinks you're adorable too."

Was she flirting or joking? She didn't know so just cast a smile and retreated. Emma sighed into the evening air and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>

**_Who's this?_**

_Guess._

**_I won't play some silly guessing game. I have far more important things to do and besides. There are over 6 billion people on this planet how do you expect me to single out one individual based on the entirety of two words that I've been given._**

_You don't come across 6 billion people in a day. You know me._

**Like I said. More important things to do.**

_LOL. It's Emma._

She knew only one Emma. Instantly a smile lit up her face.

**How did you get my number?**

_Remember I called my cell. I can delete it if u want... Im just bored atm. ;D Whatca up 2? _

She didn't know how to respond to any of that. She never texted and if she were being honest she never thought somebody would voluntarily want to talk to her.

**Ah and I thought I had a stalker on my hands. I'm reading some of your classmates papers. They are less than satisfactory. **

_LMAO. Send me one. I could use a good chuckle. _

**Emma I'm not allowed to do that.**

_:(_

**Don't :( me...**

_:( :( :( __:( :( :( __:( :( :(_

**Really Emma. **

_:( :( :( __:( :( :( __:( :( :(__:( :( :( __:( :( :( __:( :( :(_

**I do know how to block a number. **

_:O_

**Good night Emma.**

_Bye Regina. _

She chuckled. For a brief moment it had felt like the blonde was with her, she could just imagine the puppy dog eyes pleading with her to share an essay. The truth was they were pretty cruel, directed towards Emma because she had asked them to write them that way. If she hadn't found herself becoming attached to the blonde, at another time these essays might have brought her some twisted form of entertainment. However, right now they just made her feel bad about her treatment of the blonde during school hours. Maybe she should lighten up a bit...

**A/N: Love the reviews and follows. Its good to know others enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. SQ ~~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My day off consists of fanfic...Enjoy a fast update. Not even 24 hrs between lmao. Rating change to M for some minor language, plus this story is only going to get more R anyway. ;D**

Monday morning Emma found herself excited for school. Not because she was eager to learn but because she would see Regina, rather Miss Mills, again. There was no denying it any longer. She had a crush on her English teacher and Saturday had strangely felt like some kind of date. When Regina had said she preferred woman a part of her screamed out in glee. That meant she might have a chance with her but for now she was happy just being a friend. Helping the woman deal with Neal's bullying was her main priority.

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina smiled at her, and it hadn't felt forced. She smiled back just from the sheer sight of such a beautiful thing.

"Good Morning Miss Mills."

"I've been thinking..." The brunette busied herself with cleaning a section of white erase board as she spoke. "Your morning detentions are no longer necessary. Consider this your last one."

She should have been happy about that but seeing Miss Mills first thing every morning was something she wanted. It had her wondering if maybe Miss Mills was sick of her.

"Thank you."

"Its only fair to Henry." The teacher added softly.

It was very thoughtful of her to do that but Henry was always sleeping when she left in the mornings.

"I want you to write up until class starts. A poem, an essay anything. Just exercise your mind. "

She nodded and pulled out a couple of loose-leaf papers. Writing came naturally to her and she had been wanting to write about the teacher before her for the longest time. What better time and place to do it than when the focus of her writing was right in front of her? She paused before pen met paper. What if she intended on reading it? She couldn't put down her name just for that reason- just in case.

_Your smile feels like the sun beating down on me, its warmth radiating and encompassing_

_Your eyes are like sepian pools brimming with an unfathomable beauty that makes my heart flutter until its pounding, pulsing like a coursing river._

_Beautiful being, you fascinate me_

_Inspire me, encourage me. _

_The day you stop smiling is the day I do to._

She wrote a variety of these little poems all of them based around her growing infatuation of Miss Mills. They made her feel butterflies through each word written. She knew what she was doing was borderline creepy. However, it felt like she was purging out her very soul. At some point Miss Mills had said something to her but she never heard the words, she was caught up in her writing. The only way she figured this out was through the hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Swan you're humming." What? Really?

"Oh I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed." She gave a nervous chuckle. "What was I humming?"

"It sounded like ... Let me love you."

She could have died from embarrassment, just collapse into a motionless corpse on the floor, but Miss Mills' hand was still there on her shoulder. Did she not realize it or was she imagining how long it actually rested on her shoulder? The grip was delicate, as though the woman believed any more pressure would cause her to just cave in like a house of cards. Then she thought about the song...both her mind and body wanted Miss Mills.

_Let me love you._ Miss Mills hadn't been saying it directly to her but just hearing those words made her imagination run wild. Was Miss Mills on top or bottom? She blushed furiously thinking about her being dominated, and just how satisfying it would be to be the one doing it.

"Emma..." The hand squeezed her shoulder gently. "You aren't listening to me."

"Oh sorry. What did you say?" Miss Mills' hand retreated and she felt a coldness wash over that shoulder.

There wasn't any amusement in her teachers eyes in fact she looked a bit angry with her.

"Class is starting. Go to your assigned seat."

That couldn't have been what her teacher said ... She had missed something important and now she felt guilty. She picked up her papers and all but one got swept away in her haste. It floated away, to settle perfectly on top of her teacher's desk.

The usual first couple of students poured in and Miss Mills was back to having her guard up. Chin raised, shoulders back and brow hardened. Time for war. She thought wryly looking up at her teacher.

"Class I've read your essays. They're decent but I had hoped for a little more support in your reasoning. However, I'm letting it slide for now as I haven't thoroughly addressed that that's for another time. You'll get them back at the end of class..." She strode to the front of the classroom and Emma found herself watching her legs with deep interest. They were so impossibly perfect, slim yet curvy.

"Today we will be discussing poetry." Her eyes shot up to Miss Mills at that in surprise. The woman was already smiling at her with her eyes. That's when she knew she chose this class just for her. If her heart wasn't thoroughly enclosed she just knew it would have floated away.

"The 1800s held an era of many great poets. I'm sure you've heard of Edgar Allan Poe, for one. Poetry is an integral part of literature but it often gets overlooked, misunderstood. " she was leaning on the edge of her seat, eager for the next syllable to push past her teacher's lips. "We will read several poems today from that time period noted as Romanticism. I want you to analyze them, and voice your own interpretation of the what the writer was trying to express. There are no wrong answers."

For once it seemed they were all behaving. Miss Mills was being...nice and her students were being respectful. Emma was happy. They read through several poems and held intelligent discussions about their meanings. Some of them even felt inspired, she could tell in the way they spoke. That's what poetry was about.

It was nearing the end of class when Miss Mills read another. She spoke only four words and Emma froze. That sounded like her poem. Miss Mills seemed to realize she had began to read a poem not meant to be included in her lesson but it had drawn many of them in including the teacher. Much to her chagrin Miss Mills continued.

_Heart on her sleeve, pain in her eyes_

_What troubles have caused such despise?_

_My own heart wilts, weeping like a dying flower_

_Consumed by her beautiful, human power._

_I'm invisible, just a fly on the wall_

_Trying to see her through it all. _

_Will she learn to see me clear _

_Or remain separated by this thin veneer._

_I've never felt a pull so strong, _

_Unrequited love from another love lost pawn_

Oh fuck please don't realize what it means. It wad to be too late though because there was a small shake in her teacher's hands. The room was silent too. Then Aurora spoke out.

"Who was that by? "

"It's an anonymous writer."

"Oh...that's too bad. I liked it."

Miss Mills was still staring at the page in front of her, like it had suddenly morphed into a living, breathing object.

_The hand writing it...couldn't be._

The bell rang and they all jumped from their seats.

"See ya Miss Mills!" A student that wasn't Emma said goodbye. She jerked her eyes from the page .

"Goodbye Mr. Booth. "

They all left her, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Emma hadn't been talking about her it had to be somebody else, it might not even be an actual person just a metaphor she reasoned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Emma, I heard you got blamed for Neal's prank again. What a dick!"<p>

"Yeah...well." She leaned in closer. "Can you guys keep a secret?" Ruby's inner gossip girl protested but she nodded, unable to stay away from a juicy secret. Belle nodded too. "I'm planing on getting him back. Would you two help me if I need it?"

"Pffft yah!" Emma grinned at her reply.

"Great. So here's the thing. I don't know how to get him back."

"Belle you're smart. Help a girl out." Ruby retorted.

"I'll see what I can come up with just...don't get me in trouble. "

"OK we got it. Goody two shoes needs a flawless record for her ivy league college." Belle glared at her but chose not to reply. Instead, she ate her lunch and their conversation drifted to, of course, boys. Led by none other than Ruby Lucas.

"Did you see what Killian was wearing today? I mean its like fricken' 2014 he's in full leather for Christ sake." Emma laughed so much at Ruby's proclamation it hurt.

"I think he thinks it makes him a bad ass. Going for the Wesley Snipes Blade look." Emma replied. More chuckles from the trio ensued. It felt good to laugh.

"Yeah? What about Philip he's not better off. During gym today I swear his shorts were shorter than mine. " Emma pictured Ruby standing next to him and laughed.

She easily forgot about Miss Mills reading her poem when she had these girls to distract her.

"Hey Emma I know you're new here but some of us have been wondering. Did you ever- "

BAM. The cafeteria's doors slammed open. Mr. Glass held up a duffel bag with red spray paint on it. It said. _Dumbass. _She held back a laugh, as did other's around her.

"EMMA SWAN!" He bellowed. Ruby and Belle stared on in shock. No...she didn't.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" A chorus of ooo's engulfed her as she made her walk of shame. Mr. Glass stood at the front of the cafeteria glaring at her in anger and disappointment.

"I expected better from you," he hissed. "Some mother you are." How...she bit her tongue and forced back tears. This wasn't fair. It wasn't her. How did he know anything. Regina must have told him about her bag and Henry. That was the only explanation she had. Once again she felt the sting of betrayal. Miss Mills was the last person she expected to gossip.

She didn't know her at all.

trailed behind her making sure she got there and even entered Golds office. It annoyed her profusely but she remained quiet and respectful.

"You may go Sydney." Gold dismissed him and the teacher smirked at Emma. What a -

"Miss Swan sit." He gestured for the chair in front of his desk.

" I didn't do that."

"I know dearie." He smirked. Relief flooded her.

"Then ... What am I doing here?"

"Mr. Glass is a strange man. He likes to know everything about everyone and I can assure you if I let you leave this office without yelling at you, or pretending to, he will just make both of our lives more difficult by trying to dig up something we'd rather keep private. "

"Oh...well if it helps I can fake cry."

He gave a tiny laugh of delight.

"Oooh that would be fantastic!" Both his hands came together to meet at their fingertips. "Listen dearie don't take offense to what I'm about to say. Just an act got it?"

She nodded trying hard not to smile broadly at the man's sudden, almost playful demeanor.

"MISS SWAN!" she recoiled at the sudden harsh tone and volume. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE VANDALIZED A TEACHER'S PERSONAL PROPERTY. IM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR LACK OF RESPECT. I CAN HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"No sir..." It was a whisper and she could tell he was impressed by her acting skills.

Outside his office Sydney was smirking, arms folded across his chest. Regina had been passing through when she heard Gold absolutely livid. She wouldn't have given it a second thought if Miss Swan hadn't been the name she first heard.

"I'm regretting letting you come back here. I feel its been too long for you to fall back into the routine. Maybe a suspension will do?"

"No. I didn't do it. I swear. "

"That's a likely story " he hissed. She was about to reply when the door swung open. They both turned at the intruder.

" I apologize for interrupting but I couldn't help overhearing. Emma didn't do it. She was with me at the time of the incident." Miss Mills had looked so distraught . Neither Gold nor Emma had expected her to come barreling in like she had. For Emma, this one act spoke more than any words ever could. Miss Mills had lied for her. To her boss.

"Well...then I suppose I'll have to let you go. My apologizes Miss Swan. Do stay out of trouble." He gave her a small secretive smile thankful he could end the charade so soon without having to dole out a punishment. He simply liked Emma Swan, because she was a fighter. Some kind of savior. "Miss Mills if you could? Please escort Miss Swan to her next class."

"Yes. I just need to finish waiting for my copies and I will see to it." He nodded and Emma followed in a daze.

"Emma you didn't do that right?" She spoke softly over the quiet hum of the copier.

"Of course not!"

"Good..."

"Why did you lie for me?"

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes." Those brown orbs searched hers before finally speaking out.

"I didn't want you to get expelled. I...enjoy your company in class." Emma smiled. That was as close of a confession as to you are my friend that she was going to get.

"Well in that case. I just might enjoy being in your class." Miss Mills smirked at her, it was the one look that always seemed to make her go weak at the knees.

"What are these?" Emma picked up one of the copies needing a distraction. Instantly, it was snatched from her hand.

"Upcoming test. Now stop cheating." She huffed. It was so light and playful Emma just wanted to cuddle her.

"Let's go Emma. I can't babysit you all day." Miss Mills stood in the office doorway with fresh copies in one hand, and the other on her hip. She looked so sexy. The quirk of an eyebrow caused her to stumble into action. _Wow. I'm like a love sick teen again._ She mused.

Their walk was comfortable but Regina just chose to make it uncomfortable.

"I know that poem was yours Emma."

" Yeah?" She croaked. Her mouth was so dry. Please don't think any less of me. "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful but...I'm a bit confused by it. "

_Good._

"This woman...is it an actual person? Someone you know or merely some sort of symbolism?"

_Really?_ She wasn't trying to be that complex. Leave it to Regina to over analyze.

It would have made her life easier to just say it wasn't anyone but she didn't.

"It's someone I know."

"Oh..." The woman sounded crestfallen. Couldn't she see it was her? "I'm sorry she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe in time Emma. She will open her eyes."

"Maybe..." Then they were outside her class. Miss Mills gently tapped on the door.

"Mr. Gold asked me to escort Miss Swan to class. Please excuse her tardiness." The blonde teacher nodded and Emma quickly escaped the eyes of her classmates by swiftly taking a seat in the back. Regina gave one last, longing glance at Emma and returned to her empty classroom. She reread Emma's poem. For the dozenth time that day just hoping to understand it more.

**A/N: Emma's mindless humming Song: Let me love you - Mario (lol look it up if you haven't its perfect) Emma's poems are my own attempts at might be deemed poetry. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma." She only called her that when she was sure there wasn't anyone else but them around. She treated it like a cool glass of water on a hot sunny day. " your punishment is over but I still expect you here after 's one of my requirements as my teacher's assistant."

"Sure. "

The blonde smiled, the kind of smile that had the power to render the usually well spoken teacher momentarily speechless. She wasn't sure when or how it happened but lately this was happening a lot to her. Only in Emma's Swan's presence.

"Now..." Those jade eyes looked over at her rapt with attention, still full with a small smile. "Go bring out the boxes in the white cabinet over there."

She directed Emma to it with a tilt of her head and the blonde was moving. She never had a teacher's assistant. Nobody had ever wanted to spend any extra unnecessary time around her. So actually having one felt awkward, like learning to walk for the first time. She would try her best not to let the blonde see this and thought to have her do anything and everything. Emma let out a small oof as she dropped the box, and she was drawn back to the task at hand.

"Sort through those and organize them alphabetically...please."

Wordlessly, Emma lifted the cardboard lid, and removed stacks of photocopies and loose papers.

She busied herself with a different box, but gave herself the same task. Rather than dull and tedious, it was actually quite therapeutic. It was just their quiet breathing and the shuffling of papers for the longest time. Until, Emma started humming. There was an urge to snap at her, to tell her to stop immediately but the sound was enchanting, and oddly endearing. Emma was comfortable enough around her to let go, unless she was unaware she was doing it. Her ears strained to piece together the melody, consciously recognizing the string of notes flowing one after another . Then it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're beautiful." Emma's cheeks burst into rosy flames, and surprise widening her eyes. Then she realized there was no context behind it. She quickly elaborated, fearing an embarrassing situation. "The songs you choose to hum in your idle time have me starting to wonder about you dear."

"I'm sorry I can stop. They just invade, you know?"

"I do." She smiled at Emma it had been amusing seeing her so reaction. "I had Taylor Swift stuck in my head for a good two days and I don't usually even listen to her. I caught parts of it on the radio..." Emma laughed.

"I hate when that happens."

They shared a smile and she averted her gaze to the papers.

How was it after only a couple of exchanged sentences she felt like a brand new person, refreshed, and happy? She wanted to feel like this all the time.

She swept her eyes across the tabletop, to steal a glance at Emma standing to her right. They were almost the same height, but she knew if it weren't for her heels Emma would be taller. It was such a strange situation to be in. Emma a grown adult in high school as her student.

"I still don't understand your choice to be here in high school."

Emma twisted her head, and any trace of her smile was gone.

"I know its weird...I just never got to experience high school. I didn't want to miss out on it. I've missed out on so many life experiences already."

It was still a strange concept for her.

"It must have taken you a lot of courage."

"Yes...if it wasn't for my mother I probably never would have even continued my education. She helped me see where my future was heading. I want to be able to support Henry...and I want him to look up to his mother. I don't want to be a drop out to him."

Emma's tone of voice softened, and took on a more defeated tone. She wanted to reach out, offer her a comforting hand but she just knew it wasn't appropriate so she held on to the papers in her hand, gripping the edges tighter than necessary.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your choice to be here. Why teach high schoolers? They suck."

"This is my last year actually… It started off guide my students, let them see their full potential but times change, so do people. Now everyone hates English, and despises any work beyond fill in the blank." And me. She added in her head.

"Thats….sad. This school's losing a good teacher." Emma wasn't just saying that to be nice. The down turn to her mouth, and eyes said so.

"Thats life." It came out harder, and sharper than what she intended, but she was feeling too many conflicting emotions. Bitter by how her life turned out, angry that Emma was bringing this up, and sad that this woman was the only one who seemed to think that way about her.

The jab wounded Emma, she returned to her papers and didn't say anymore. I am a bitch. She found herself thinking.

She didn't like this version of Emma. It made her feel guilty, and upset at herself. Why can't I do anything right? She worried her bottom lip and dropped her task of sorting papers.

"I'll be back shortly." She said. She didn't wait for a response from Emma and just fled to the bathrooms. She needed air. She needed to pull herself together. It was getting pathetic how over emotional she became these days. It shouldn't matter to her how Emma felt but it did. She locked the bathroom stall and just sat there, mentally asking herself what she was doing. At what point in her life did she feel the need to run away from a student? It shouldn't be that way. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. Just go back. Act like everything's fine. You are making this into a big deal and its not. She pushed back the stall door and glanced in the mirror. Her hair was falling flat...and her mascara was slightly smudged. She spent the next couple of minutes trying to fix it, and no she wasn't stalling. Finally her hair fell the way she liked it and she managed to get the small smudge off without making a huge mess of things. She took in a deep calming breath and returned to her class.

The blonde looked up for a split second to see who had entered and just went back to the papers. She felt cast aside but certainly that wasn't what Emma had done. No she was just doing what she had asked of her. Organizing papers. What was she expecting anyway? A welcome back party?

She didn't join Emma this time. Instead she went to her desk. There were some lesson plans she could go over. Some papers she could finish grading. She was too distracted by her thoughts to see the latest prank. Even if she hadn't been distracted, it would have been impossible to notice.

When she sat down, her world fell apart. Literally. The rolling chair she sat in, collapsed under her weight, the screws having been loosened to the point of nearly falling out. This one hurt. Physically but more so emotionally. She wanted to be strong in front of Emma but that was impossible when she was so near her breaking point. She gathered herself as best as she could and sat up, desperately try to calm her frantic heartbeat, and tried to blink back the tears as she remained on the cold linoleum flooring.

Emma, the sweet girl, was by her side the moment she sat up.

"Regina!" She kneeled beside her and the look of concern on her face just made her want to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Her voice shook, though. This was too much for her to handle right now. Emma, the chair, her emotions.

"You don't look okay...You're shaking." When did that happen? She closed her eyes, as if to will away the entire situation, but the gentlest of touches met her arm, causing her to open them again. "Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Good…" Emma inched closer to her on the floor, moving nearer to comfort her. She didn't want to be treated like a wounded animal, but that's how she felt, and Emma was just too kind to turn away. Emma's other hand took hold of her own that had been resting in her lap.

"Hey." Her eyes locked with Emma's. "You look like you could use some air. How about we go for a walk?"

"Okay." Anything to get away from this disaster. Why were they so cruel, hasn't she suffered enough? Shakily, she stood with Emma's gentle pull to her hand. Her palm, slid so easily into hers, it was warm and soft like she suddenly held a beam of sunlight in between her fingers. Emma went to release her hand but, for some reason she gripped it tighter. She needed it. Emma's brow softened. Nothing in the expression held pity, only understanding, and there was an unspoken agreement between them. Emma kept hold of her hand, but her legs didn't want to move. Her body was in shock, her nerves a jittery mess and moving felt like climbing Everest.

"Regina…"

Don't cry. She told herself. You've been through worse, but she hadn't. Somehow this one incident felt like the final blow to her carefully constructed glass house. It shattered, and now she was recalling everything. Daniel, her parent's death, painful pranks, and even her bitter attitude towards Emma.

"Regina..." Emma said her name again, but this time it was different. Her voice was brimming with an emotion that gripped tightly on her heart. Emma sounded grief-stricken, and on the verge of tears herself. Once more their gazes locked and the exchange of emotions between them became too much. Emma pulled her into a hug, a desperate needy embrace that both of them somehow needed just as much as the other.

"Im sorry…" Emma whispered. This wasn't anybody's fault but her own. Emma didn't need to be apologizing.

"Don't be." She talked around the lump in her throat and instead, buried her face into Emma's neck. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore, and hiding in Emma's warmth made her feel protected, it took some of that pain away. One by one the tears fell and she let them, just grateful Emma was there to shelter her.

"These pranks have to stop…" Emma said softly.

"They won't because I deserve them."

"No." Emma shook her head, and she could practically feel the blonde's own heartbeat squeezing painfully. "Nobody deserves this kind of treatment…"

Emma held her tighter, stroking her hair and they just let their emotions run their course.

A shudder, took over her body when Emma's hand slid from her hair, to the back of her neck. Everything about the blonde was comforting, and it reminded her of just how much she missed the embrace of a lover, the love and care portrayed through the simplest of touches.

More so, it reminded her of how much she came to care for Emma despite having only known her for a couple of weeks. She had to end the embrace because of that.

"Thank you Emma." She cleared her throat, her hands just barely trailing down Emma's back as she withdrew from the brace. They ghosted over her hips and she felt her thoughts shift to a forbidden place, imagining how they might feel without the fabric of her jeans in the way.

"Of course. Regina." Emma's eyes still held a depth of sorrow that made her heart ache. "How about that walk?" She called it a day and locked up the classroom.

* * *

><p>The air was slightly chilly and they subconsciously walked closer, as the outside temperature dropped.<p>

"You don't have to do this Emma. You should go home to Henry. I'll be fine." She pulled her coat tighter around her waist as she spoke.

The blonde frowned.

"Henry's spending the next couple of days on a camping trip with my dad, and...I don't want to go home. Not yet." Emma looked over at her shyly. The small breeze, tossed her strands of hair into a mess of curls, and her cheeks were pinkening because of it. Emma Swan had yet to look as beautiful as she did in that moment.

"If you insist."

They had decided to go for a walk off school property, and Regina had driven them to a small air line trail. The gravel made it difficult because of her heels but she refused to say anything about it. She was spending time with Emma, and that made the struggle worth it. Was she really that desperate for company?

"Do you plan on teaching elsewhere?"

"It's crossed my mind."

"You should."

The two words hung in the air between them, as they both considered the statement. She couldn't imagine a life without teaching, she just couldn't stay here any longer. Too many bad memories, too many mistakes made.

"Regina...do you want to go see a movie? On me of course!"

"Today?"

"It doesn't have to be..." She hadn't been to the movies in years, the whole concept was unappealing but it was something Emma wanted. Maybe she would enjoy it.

"What would we see?"

Emma laughed.

"Does it matter? It'll be fun just say 'sure Emma I'd love to go see a movie with you!" She felt her lip twitch in amusement.

"Sure Emma I'd love to go see a movie with you!" She did her best impression of Emma just then and they broke into laughter.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." She rolled her eyes at Emma but there was a smile still on her face.

As they walked the sun started setting. Emma was the first to suggest they turned around and Regina was silently grateful. It was cold and she was sure to have a blister or two.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you should. Why do you think you deserve to be treated so poorly?" She should have expected a question similar to that. Once they ran out of things to talk about it always boiled down to what they had been trying to avoid. "I won't judge you for it. I promise...I just want to know why you think that way. What happened?"

"Surely you notice the way I treated you at the start of the year?"

"Well, yeah. You thought I ruined your Gucci handbag and then I ran you over in the hall. I'd treat me like you did too. How much did that bag actually cost?"

"I wasn't exaggerating about the price. Its well over 10,000."

"WHAT!"

"How...on a teacher's salary?"

"I don't need the money. I've inherited my family's small fortune. I could retire and live comfortably the rest of my life if I so desired..." Emma was regarding her differently know, staring at her like she just discovered some foreign species.

"Yet you still put up with this job..." Emma said it really more to herself. She could tell the blonde was trying to get over the fact that she willingly came to work to be abused by her students when she didn't need to.

"I told you. I enjoy teaching."

"You still haven't answered my question."

She sighed.

"My past was full of mistakes Emma and I'm just paying for them now." Her tone was final. She did not want to dig up any more emotional issues from her past. She was still too raw to talk about them. They stayed silent the remaining distance to Regina's car, both feeling pensive about what they just discussed. When they drove off, Emma flipped through the radio, and when Taylor Swift came on. She couldn't help grinning ear to ear. Regina shook her head but never made a move for the dial.

**A/n: This felt dark...Poor Regina. Things will get better. Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Regina what are you doing?"_

_"Only what you've forced me to do mother. I'm leaving."_

_"What!? Why? Don't do that…" She zipped shut her suit case._

_"I want to become a teacher. Not a doctor. Thats what you want me to be. Why can't you accept that?"_

_"No daughter of mine is going to become a teacher. __You have so much potential! Don't waste it on such a petty career."_

_Regina glared at her mother._

_"And how does one become a doctor? Through an education, through learning... from a teacher!"_

_"Nonsense. There a books, other doctors. Stop this tantrum of yours and unpack your things."_

_"No. I've already made up my mind."_

_"Regina!"_

_She brushed past her mother and stormed out of the room._

_"If you walk out that door don't bother coming back! I won't take you back!" Her steps faltered for a split second, but she resumed her long strides and walked into the sun._

* * *

><p><em>"Regina where are you living these days?"<em>

_"I thought you were done with me mother."_

_"No. You're my daughter. I care about your well being and if you're living in some shanty it's disgracing the family name."_

_"I'm in an apartment...at the far end of town. I'm almost done with my degree."_

_"Your father and I are coming to visit. We need to talk some sense into you."_

_"Mother! No! Please just leave it alone. Let me do this."_

_"I won't sit by and watch you ruin your life!"_

_"Its not my life if you are constantly trying to control it! Just go away!" She hung up and angrily threw her phone against the wall._

* * *

><p><em>"Hello is this Regina Mills?"<em>

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry to inform you that there's been an accident…"_

_"What?" Her breath hitched, and she just knew._

_"Your parents have been involved in a fatal car crash. A head on collision. Neither of them made it…" She couldn't respond but the speaker seemed to be used to this type of reaction as she quickly carried on. "Their bodies are being held in the city morgue. You must come and claim them."_

_She couldn't speak. A lump had lodged itself in her throat, her mouth was suddenly dry and the words forming in her brain couldn't properly make their way out._

_"I wish you well." The receiver clicked and she was met with a dial tone._

_The moment the call ended she broke into tears. This was all her fault. If she had only listened to her mother they never would have gotten into that accident. They were coming to see her….and god she...told her to go away. A new sob escaped her and she sunk to her knees. The last words she spoke to her mother would haunt her for the rest of her life._

"Hey Regina." The brunette blinked away her daze and found her eyes. Whatever she had been thinking about it left the woman feeling sad. She could see it in her coffee brown eyes.

"Emma. You're early."

"I know. I wanted to bring you something." Regina's nose scrunched up just slightly as confusion overtook her. It was adorable.

She smiled and held out her surprise in the palm of her hand.

"An apple?"

"Yup. Honeycrisp." Regina stared at it for a moment but took it from the palm of her hand.

"Thats very nice of you…" The apple quickly occupied the corner of her desk.

"Yeah well, I just figured I'd get in my brownie points. Im aiming for teacher's pet of the year." The sadness previously occupying brown orbs fleeted, and a smile overtook her features. Emma smiled, as well, happy to have gotten Regina out of her mood.

"Well it certainly takes more than one apple."

"Thats why I also got you this!" She whipped out a cup of coffee from behind her back.

"Emma…" Regina was going to protest, to say this wasn't necessary but the look of joy in the blonde's eye's had her accepting it. "thank you."

"I didn't know how you like your coffee so I just got it black...there's cream and sugar in my backpack if you want some."

"That doesn't sound very appealing dear."

She laughed.

"No it doesn't but it is what it is."

"Black is fine."

Regina sipped her coffee while Emma took a seat in the desk Regina first made her sit in.

"So can I ask you something?'

"I believe you just did…"

"I'll take that as a yes. " She smirked over at her. " Hypothetically, If I were planning on… embarrassing Neal today. Could you possibly...I don't know forget to lock your classroom door? "

"No." Well she hadn't been expecting that answer. "If you're doing something in here I want to know what it is. "

She grinned mischievously.

"Allright…."

"Class today is a silent reading session. I hope you all brought along a book. If not I'm willing to make a trade." Only one student seemed to have forgotten their reading book and was forced to trade their cell phone for To Kill A Mockingbird. They would get it back at the end of class.

"Silence please." The room quickly fell into a calm, as each individual became absorbed into their new reality. Emma smirked into her book that hid the small remote. With a click a loud farting noise broke out from beneath Neal's chair. In the dead silence it was impossible not to hear it. Immediately his face reddened as all eyes turned to him.

"I didn't." He said. She pressed the button again, and if anyone doubted it was him before they knew now.

"Gross man."

"Yeah have some decency."

Click.

"Mr. Cassidy please excuse yourself to the bathroom until this...occurrence has passed." Muffled laughs and giggles filled the room. Regina was fighting a laugh of her own.

Click. He jumped and fled the room. His bad day was just starting.

"Rubes, Belle you still with me on this?"

They nodded.

"Neal." The two brunettes approached him. "We heard you are running for class pres. Is that true?"

"No but do you think I should?"

"Totally!" He grinned drinking in the attention. Emma rolled her eyes as she executed her next prank. Once It was in place she whipped out her phone, and pushed record. This was for Regina.

His chair fell apart beneath him, and his lunch tray fell across his chest. Potatoes, chili, and cooked carrots splattered his face.

Laughter erupted and he angrily stood up, wiping the slew of food off of his face.

"This chair was made in China!" He yelled out trying to brush it off. Emma chuckled and followed him through the cafeteria. He ran right into a couple of culinary students (Ruby and Belle in disguise wearing chef jackets) who just so happened to have made a couple banana cream pies. One pie met his face and the other found his crotch. The two girls snickered.

"What the hell?" He growled. Once he could actually see again, they had already run off. Emma met them in the hall they were laughing hysterically.

"Oh man that was great..." Ruby heaved between laughs.

"Yeah. Maybe he got the message."

"Well if not. We could always try again."

"And just what are you three up to?" Mr. Gold suddenly stood before them.

"Nothing Mr. Gold We were just heading to the bathrooms." Ruby quickly supplied.

"Move along then Dearie's. You wouldn't want me to assume you're up to no good now would you?"

"No sir." They scuttled away.

Emma was so excited about pranking Neal that wanted to show Regina right away. She didn't care how childish it was. It just felt good, like she just hunted down a bad guy.

This was a first, spending the last half of her lunch doing something other than eating but she wanted to see her reaction. She wondered if her presence would be excepted. or if she was even there at this time. She knocked on the door and peaked in through the tiny glass window. Miss Mills looked up from her own lunch and Emma had the strangest feeling of guilt wash over her. All this time she had been eating alone. However, the feeling got pushed aside when she saw her smile and wave her in.

"Emma. What can I do for you?" God her smile was infectious and her heart was fluttering again.

Regina set down her fork, gracefully as always.

"Sorry to bother you but I thought you might want to see this. " she walked over to Regina's side of the desk. The teacher gave her an inquiring look, a small lift of her chin and a raise of her eyebrow. Somehow it stole her breath away.

"Go on then." Regina said. She must have been staring. She shuffled a little closer to Regina and leaned over to show her the video. A wave of perfume washed over her, she smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. Not at all what she imagined but just as intoxicating. She pushed play and Regina shifted a little closer to see the small screen. She did her best not to show how nervous her proximity was making her. As their prank unfolded she suddenly realized this was a horribly bad idea. Nothing on her teachers face said this was OK.

After the video ended her heart felt like it had been put through a shredder.

"Emma." Regina looked like she had swallowed a mouthful of turpentine. "I don't..." The teacher paused, and started again. She gently took hold of her wrist holding the phone. "I appreciate what you did for me." She said softly. Relief flooded her knowing the teacher wasn't angry at her. "But this wasn't okay. I don't want a prank war on my hands. I was okay with what you did earlier but this was a bit extreme."

"Okay." The teacher still looked hurt.

"Delete the video."

"I'm sorry." She felt tears in her eyes.

"Its okay." This wasn't supposed to feel like this. Through Regina's eyes she could see all of the pain the video caused her. Regina empathized with Neal in the video and it must have resurfaced her own feelings of embarrassment. She had been so thoughtless.

She deleted the video. Then Regina's other hand moved to enclose her own holding the phone.

"Thank you." She held Regina's gaze, feeling trapped within their pull. Her hands were soft and warm against hers, like holding a freshly ironed shirt.

"Promise me you won't do this anymore."

"I promise..." Her throat constricted, refusing to let her breath properly as a new extreme, and unusual sense of breathlessness washed over her. The feeling intensified when Regina's eyes seemed to softened even more. She was spinning.

"Emma?" Oh god. She was about to faint she could feel it happening. Her limbs grew heavier and heavier. Oxygen, breathe! She heard her name being called again but it sounded farther away, as if she had suddenly been put inside a glass jar. Then she was falling away and blackness.

When she came back to consciousness Regina was on the floor cradling her head in her lap. Her beautiful fine locks of raven hair hung around her face like a curtain, framing her face perfectly.

"Good you're okay..." Regina breathed. She shifted her head and became highly aware of one thing. Regina's thighs were directly below her, warm and surprisingly muscular. " You had me worried. Does that happen often?"

"Every once and a while." She rasped. The heat coming off of Regina was too much for her too handle. She had to sit up but Regina kept her there.

"You aren't going anywhere right now." Her words were firm but not demanding. "I phoned the nurse. She's on her way down now. " Regina's hand brushed against her forehead, caringly like the brush of a lover. Did she know what she was doing? How that one gesture just made her pulse fire and heart flutter. Regina's hand moved farther back to gently stroke her hair.

"I suspect you'll be sent home. Don't worry about coming here after school. I understand." She frowned, she wanted to be with Regina.

"You skipped lunch didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Guilt. It was written across her face, "Hey that's not your fault. There were more important things on my mind."

"You acted on my behalf I feel responsible."

"Don't. I can make foolish decisions on my own." She gave Regina a small smile, an attempt at lightening the mood but the brunette never returned it. She looked inexplicably sad.

"Miss Mills?" A female voice jerked their attention towards the door.

"Over here. Ariel."Regina called. Her hand had stopped, brushing her hair and she immediately missed the contact.

A red headed woman entered her field of vision.

"Hi there." She knelt beside them on the floor. "Do you know if you hit your head at all?"

"I don't think I did."

"I stopped her from falling."Regina said. Emma looked up at her in surprise.

"How very lucky." Ariel hummed. "Do you have any preexisting medical conditions? Such as epilepsy?"

"No."

"Have you eaten recently?" She felt Regina's hand, just barely brush against the top of her head.

"No."

"Well then this fainting spell was probably due to low blood sugar. You should be okay to stand up. Just do so slowly."

The nurse offered her a hand and both woman lifted her to her feet. They let go once she was on her feet but Regina's hand lingered a little longer at the base of her back. She hoped it hadn't been her imagination.

The nurse guided her towards the door, she cast Regina a farewell look but she was too busy staring at the ground. It was strange, and unsettling. She couldn't ask her what was wrong, or comfort her like she wanted to. So the image stuck. Five minutes later she found herself in the nurses office eating stale saltines and drinking water. The nurse was talking to her but she wasn't listening. Her attempt to make Regina's day backfired, and now all she could think about was how she was going to make it up to her. The woman would be happy. She would make sure of it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know I wanted Neal to suffer but I felt Regina would sympathize with being the victim. These last couple of chapters have been kind of on the down side but happy feels will be approaching. I promise. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey_

**Hello Emma. Shouldn't you be studying? You have a test tomorrow.**

_I should...but I'm not. I don't need to. I have a good teacher. ;)_

Regina smiled into her phone, unable to control the giddy feeling she got whenever the blonde chose to text her.

**Don't hold me responsible if you fail.**

_Awww come on. Are you busy right now?_

**No.**

_Would you like to go see that movie?_

She didn't know what to do. How to responded. One part of her jumped eagerly at the idea but another told her to be responsible that Emma had school work. Then there was that tiny voice nagging at the back of her mind telling her it was wrong to spend any time with her outside of school .

Before she talked herself out of it she shot back a reply.

**I'd love to.**

She shouldn't she really shouldn't.

_Great! I'll pick you up. Just text me your address._

**108 Mifflin Street.**

_Cool. Be there in half an hour._

Half an hour? She wasn't anywhere near dressed. Her makeup was already wiped off and she was in her pajamas. Why did she agree to this?

She hurried to her closet and toiled over what to wear. This wasn't a date but she wanted to look nice. Her usual school attire felt lacking, so she chose a dark red dress, low cut but not too revealing. It was usually something she wore to meetings when she wanted to impress. Maybe it was too much but she didn't have too much time to sort through her closet if she wanted to put on her makeup.

Just as she finished fluffing her hair her doorbell rang. She threw on her coat, grabbed her purse and hurried to the door. Her heart was pounding unnaturally fast in her chest. It was just a movie.

The instant she pulled back the door, she was swooning. Emma looked adorable. She wore a black beanie,the tightest of skinny jeans, and a button up flannel. Nothing special but paired with her smile, it was perfect.

"Hey." Emma breathed, her eyes traveled up her body and immediately every inch of her felt like she was on fire. "You look amazing..."

"Thank you."she hoped she wasn't blushing, but she could feel her cheeks warming. " you look good yourself." She wished she hadn't said that but it earned her a wide, beaming smile.

"The movie doesn't start until eight so...I was hoping you'd want to get something to eat first."

Now it was starting to sound like a date. This was bad, but she kind of wanted it to be one.

"Where?"

"Nowhere fancy. Just Granny's unless you'd rather not...I'm okay with that. I mean I could have asked before I came over. "

Emma nervously shifted on the doorstep.

"Granny's is fine. You don't care that you'll be seen with a teacher?"

"No. You don't care that you be seen with a student?" When she said it like that it sounded worse.

"No." It came out hoarse, because she was suddenly feeling like she would regret this. Did the school have any rules about this? They were just eating and watching a movie. If something were to happen Emma was of age so this was okay right?

Granny's was packed. Why did she agree to this? Emma was bound to be harassed about this at school. Emma managed to get them a booth, turns out she was good friends with the owner. The moment they sat, she felt more at ease, they were in their own little section, away from prying eyes. She found that when she was looking into Emma's eyes she forgot about her surroundings anyway.

"Just a salad? Come on Regina I know you eat well but you can afford to eat a burger every once and a while."

"Emma. I'm a vegetarian for a reason, and its not why you think."

"What? Seriously you don't eat meat?"

She shook her head and fought a sigh of exasperation. She knew this conversation was bound to come up at some point.

"Meat is one of the largest contributors to global warming. I'll leave it at that and I wont try and convert you. All I ask is that next time we don't ask go to a steakhouse..." The moment the words slipped out she paled a little. She had assumed there would be a next time. She hoped Emma hadn't hung on to those words as much as she did.

"Sure. I'll just cross off pretty much any decent restaurant..." She would have probably taken offense to that statement if it hadn't been accompanied by a teasing smirk, or if she hadn't felt so relieved that Emma also liked the idea of going out again.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"If I stay." Emma mumbled into her drink.

"I haven't heard of it."

"Oh well...I think you might like it." Emma was oddly avoiding the movie, as if it were something she didn't want to admit to wanting to see.

"And if I don't like it?"

"I guess I'll have to try again."

"Hmm. I'll hold you to it." She smiled softly and took a sip of water. She hadn't noticed how flushed she felt until, the cool beverage met her lips and passed down her throat. Emma was bound to notice.

"Hey Emma!" Ruby Lucas approached their table wearing the skimpiest outfit. It seems there was a shift change. "Ashley had to leave. Looks like I got you two lovely ladies to myself." She winked at them and put a hand on her hips. Great Another flirt. She thought. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good rubes." _Rubes?_

"Miss Mills?"

"No thank you." The waitress nodded but not before whispering something into Emma's ear. The blonde actually blushed and she felt the strangest wave of jealousy wash over her. She didn't get jealous. That would imply she had competition and Emma wasn't even hers. she liked that idea though.

"Regina. Thanks for coming with me tonight. I've been needing a night out. Its been awhile."

" I could say the same." _Years actually._

"Oh come on. You're a total hottie. You can't honestly say men aren't lining up to take you out."

"Emma." She smiled. "I'm a teacher. That alone scares them away, and don't you remember that conversation we had? "

"Oh yeah..." She looked down into her plate of fries. "Woman are you thing. I've never..." She sat up a little as she had been slouching. Where was she going with this? Was she about to say what she thought she was going to say? "Been. How did you start?"

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to have Emma."

"Yeah...you're right but I can keep a secret. I want to know."

"No." She ate some more of her salad. She wasn't really hungry but she needed to occupy herself.

"Okay. I get it. I'm your student its not professional but I'm 23 and our situation is different don't you think?"

She pursed her lips.

"I'm just curious..."

"But why? "

"You interest me."

"Maybe another time I'll tell you." This topic was getting her a little flustered. Emma wasn't the least bit appalled by the idea of being with a woman, in fact she kind of seemed attracted to the idea. Was she trying to hint at something? Did Emma...no it was absurd.

"We should go if we wanna make the movie."

Emma waved over Ruby and paid the bill. She offered to pay for her half but Emma insisted. She was humbled by the notion.

The theater wasn't very full, most likely because it was a school night and a Tuesday. She was thankful for that, now she wouldn't have to worry about any rumors being spread. Why should she care though?

They sat through the trailers, and Emma kept making small little comments. She would lean in towards her ear and whisper something like "that movie looks lame." Or "yeah right like that would actually happen." It was amusing but more so endearing. When the movie started she fell silent and they were both drawn into the story.

Her mascara was running, and she couldn't stop the tears. Why did Emma pick this movie? It was making her too emotional.

Emma's hand grabbed for hers at one point at an attempt to comfort. She squeezed it through a watery smile and welcomed the gesture.

When the movie was over they were both feeling the emotional after burn. They nearly rode back to her house in silence because of it.

"Did you like it?" They were walking up to her front steps now.

"Yes it was a touching movie thank you."

"I thought so too but I'm kind of bummed."

"Why is that?" She turned to her and underneath the porch light Emma's hair seemed to shine golden. That, and her closing in proximity made her heart race.

"I wanted you to see another movie with me."

"You still can."

"Yeah?" She nodded. Emma grew silent, and a searching look came over her face. She watched her emerald eyes move to her lips and back up to her gaze.

When they met, she knew what was about to happen. She even leaned a little forward in anticipation, trapped within their pull. She wanted Emma to kiss her. When She stepped forward, that was enough of an invitation for Emma. Their lips met, and the softest of moans left her. Emma's lips were so soft, so kissable.

She pulled the blonde closer, wrapping her small frame in her own.

"Regina..." Her breath hitched at the lust filled sound of Emma calling her name. It didn't stop her from continuing to kiss those lips.

"Hmm?..."

"Are you going to invite me in?"

The question broke her daze. She shouldn't. It'd be too much too fast.

She pulled away, breathing just as heavily as Emma.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow Emma. " She took a step back, fighting off the urge to pull her back in.

"Thank you. I had a good time." Emma smiled at her.

"Good night Regina." The blonde bowed her head and nearly ran off her porch. She just hoped, she wouldn't regret this in the morning.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up feeling as though she had slept on a bed of air. Had last night really happened? Surely it was a dream. Regina was too hot, too smart and too rich to have wanted to kiss her. But the smile stuck on her own face told her it wasn't a dream. Regina had kissed her and if she thought about it enough she could still feel those full lips on hers. They were just...amazing.<p>

"Mommy!" Henry jumped on her bed. "Hey you're up early kiddo!"

"I'm too excited!"

"What for?"

"Grandpa is taking me fishin'"

"Awesome! Catch a big one for me okay?" She picked him up, resting him on her hip and carried him into the kitchen. Snow was making breakfast.

"Hey."

"Morning Emma."

"Pancakes?"

"I haven't made you breakfast in a while and I know these are your favorite" snow beamed. "Thanks mom." Today was already off to an amazing start.

* * *

><p>Regina was at her desk, reading. She didn't look up, and it seemed like she hadn't even heard her enter.<p>

She almost called out to her but someone else was there. Why did Aurora have to be so damn early today? Oh ... The test she was studying.

"Hey Emma." Aurora greeted. She smiled back at her and took her usual seat. Once in her chair she glanced up at Regina. Their eyes locked instantly sweeping her breath raised an eyebrow and merely looked back at the pages of her book. How could she do that after giving such a god damn sexy look? _That's it_ she thought_ I'm failing this test..._

"Emma. Do you remember what topics are on this test? I kind of lost my study guide..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't really study I was...busy." She blushed despite her inner protests.

Regina could definitely hear their conversation.

" I just hope its not too hard." Aurora sighed. "I mean its English how hard could it be right?"

"Yeah...that's what I'm hoping. Maybe there'll be some extra credit questions at the end."

"Hmm I don't see that happening but hey it doesn't hurt to hope."

They didn't say anymore, class started in 5 minutes and Aurora was cramming. She debated doing the same but figured it wouldn't really help. Shed be fine. Unless it was discussing Shakespeare...then she was screwed.

Soon the seats were filled and Regina was handing out the tests. She would be fine, it was just deductive reasoning, and supportive arguments. When Regina gave her the test she brushed against her arm slightly, to others it would just look like an accident but she knew that Regina was telling her she was going to be just fine. Her eyes scanned the test and relief washed over her. One half was on the poems they read in class and the other was comprehensive reading and understanding . It was going to be an easy A.

"You have the whole period. " Regina spoke, her heels clicked and she sat back down at her desk. "And remember, its only 10% of your grade. "

She wasn't the first finished but she sure as hell wasn't the last. There was no way she failed it and for that reason she couldn't help smiling all the way out the door.

_Totally aced that ;)_

**Hmm I wouldn't be so sure.**

_What?_

**I'm just saying its not wise to, count your chickens before they hatch**

_Now you're using country euphemisms. Should I call Dr. Hopper?_

**Emma. You missed a page.**

_What?! No I didn't!_

**Maybe I'll let you make it up but you did.**

_OK:( thanks. Ttyl._

Regina hadn't a clue what ttyl meant.

* * *

><p>Being Regina's teacher assistant was actually kind of like being a translator for somebody that already spoke fluently in a language, there was no point. Regina had been managing alone just fine for years, and all the teacher every had her do were little trivial tasks. Soon there would be nothing left to do. However, she didn't mind it. It made her feel good about helping Regina, and she got to see her more. As she cleared away the faint lines of red and blue marker, her thoughts shifted to their kiss. Did it mean anything to Regina? It felt like they were ignoring it, like it hadn't happened. Maybe that was due to the fact they were at school.<p>

"Emma. I think we should talk." Regina broke the silence they had been working in. It must have caused her thoughts to shift to her subconscious as well but nothing ever ended well starting off a conversation that way.

"Okay." Regina motioned for her to come stand by her desk. She looked so beautiful today.

"I want to discuss last night."

_Please please don't push me away._

"About what happened when... You dropped me off. "

"Our kiss."

"Yes...that." Regina's face looked pained. No. She wasn't about to push her away. It couldn't have been a mistake, there was something there between them. She could feel it.

"I'm not really sure how to handle this, our situation is different but I've been thinking and if you aren't opposed to the idea I would like to do it again."

_Oh god. Yes!_ It wasn't possible to feel this warm and happy, the sun itself was just a tiny snow flake that would melt the moment it touched her skin. She didn't think, she just acted. In one swift motion, she leaned forward and captured Regina's lips, it lasted for a millisecond before Regina pushed her away.

"No. Not here Emma. " Regina sounded a little angry with her, as if to say you know better. She frowned. Of course this was where she worked. Anyone could have seen that.

"I'm sorry Regina. I forgot I just got excited...you don't know how happy this makes me feel. You're just so amazing."

"Emma..."

"I mean it." Regina's eyes shimmered, mirroring the same emotions she could feel swirling in her own.

"Please finish up here. "

Regina cleared her throat and she was packing up her own work for the day.

She went back to board but couldn't help feeling a little hurt about being pushed away like that.

When she was done Regina already had on her coat.

"Now its my turn to take you out."

**A/N: I've never seen If I stay but it looked like a sad movie with a happy ending? **


	9. Chapter 9

Emma felt her heart skip a beat as Regina looked over at winter coat she had on clung perfectly to her waist, and the shy, almost worried look the brunette was giving her was oddly endearing.

"Yeah? Where we going?"

"I thought we could just go back to my place and I could cook us dinner. "

"Oh ." That wasn't what she had been expecting. "Sounds good."

Regina locked the classroom door behind them and they started the walk to the parking lot. Something hung in the air between them, like a thick, fog that wasn't going to let up anytime soon. She thought it was odd given that this really wasn't any different than their usual exits. Yet somehow the nature of this one felt softer more intimate. They kept their distance but this didn't seem to lessen that impression.

"Emma I know I've said it before but I want to say thank you for all you've done for me. Neal has yet to make his presence known this week and I'm finding it remarkably easier to teach without his interruptions. "

"You're welcome and its about time the little prick learned his lesson."

"Language. " Regina warned, although she didn't really sound sincere. She probably was thinking the same thing.

"Hey I kept it pg there are far more suitable names I would have liked to use."

"Yes well let's keep it g at school dear. "

She loved it when she called her dear. Maybe she would tell her that one day.

"All right but only because you asked me to." She winked and Regina actually blushed as she met her eye. Did she really have that much of an affect on her?

"Are you usually so easily persuaded?"

"It depends on whom I'm talking with."

"And the promise of a well cooked dinner has nothing to do with it?"

"Maybe." She smirked at Regina, enjoying the little game she was playing. "I'f you can cook pasta. I'll automatically side with you on anything." Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"How lucky for me."

She laughed at that.

"Is it weird if we leave together? Or should I just drive my bug?"

She didn't want to ask but they were nearing the lot, and well she wasn't sure if there were any prying eyes.

"Oh...well. It'll probably be easier for you if you just follow me. You know where I live."

"Yeah..." Why did she suddenly feel so slimy?

Quickly she pushed away the nagging thought and got into her bug.

Regina was a fast driver, and she wondered why she felt the need to drive over the speed limit when she knew she was following her. It was frustrating but weirdly hot. Regina the strict, well dressed teacher had a need for pictured her dressed in a slim fitting race suit and was grinning like a madwoman by the time she reached Regina's house.

She parked her bug along the curb and met her on the steps.

"Emma you don't have to park on the curb. Next time just use my driveway. There's plenty of room."

"Sure."

"Please make yourself comfortable." Regina pushed back the door and gestured towards her study.

Even her house was fucking gorgeous.

"Would you care for a glass of cider?" Regina's velvety voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Depends, got anything stronger?"

"Scotch or bourbon."

"No whiskey? Regina what kind of a liquor cabinet is that?"

"A conservative one. Im not running a bar."

"Cider it is…" Regina smirked at her and prepared the drinks.

" I thought for sure you would go for the bourbon."

"Well I can't always be predictable."

Regina smirked at her and handed over her cider.

"Just drink."

"Planning to get me drunk hmm?"

"Really Emma from the way you've been looking at me lately I'm certain that if I wanted to and what you are Implying wouldn't require you to be inebriated."

Holy shit. Did she just...oh god. The tease! She even did that upper lip thing.

She didn't know how to reply to that and just gulped down a large swig of her cider.

It gave her enough time and courage to work up a decent retort.

"True but it would make things interesting."

Regina looked at her over the rim of her own glass silently studying her, sipping her drink with her forever present grace.

"Do excuse me while I start our dinner. I'll be just a moment." There was a small clink as she set her glass down and the brunette seemed to just flow out of the room, like a stream running down hill. Had she done something?

She wanted to follow her into the kitchen but it didn't feel right. There was a hidden recess behind Regina's eye that said she needed a moment to herself. It would be a good idea to sit and drink for a little. This way they could both fully process what was really going on here.

Her pocket started vibrating and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Hello."

"Emma I know you're busy but I was just wondering how much longer you will be? I...Well. You see. Your father and I have to go and visit a friend thats come to town. "August you remember him?"

"Oh yeah! Wow its been awhile... "

"Yes and …. I hate to do this to you Emma but I would really like to leave soon. Could you please hurry. We've been looking forward to this night all week."

"Uh yeah sure. Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

Regina was true to her word and was already coming back into the room. She stopped short of talking when she saw Emma was on the phone. Their eyes met and Emma gave her an apologetic look.

"I didn't get the chance. Im sorry Emma but he's your son."

"Yes I know that." she snapped back." I never said I wouldn't be there. You don't have to explain that to me."

Regina pouted at the distressful tone and she just knew Emma was leaving.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. Just… give me a couple minutes."

"Thank you."

She ended the call and let out a sigh.

"Regina Im sorry but Mary Margaret can't watch Henry tonight. He needs me."

"Thats okay." But the look on her face said otherwise and everything suddenly hit her at once. Regina was utterly alone in this house. It didn't feel right leaving so soon after the promise of company.

"Would you mind If...I brought him over and we could all eat here?"

Regina's soft smile made her heart flutter.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Go ahead It will give me time to cook."

She stood and crossed the short distance between them. Her whole body was nearly shaking with nerves but she wanted to do this again. To do it right. Regina looked at her questioningly but the moment she pressed her lips to hers it cleared up any confusion between them. Delicate fingers softly threaded through blonde locks as their kiss deepened, sending small chills of pleasure along her spine. She had just wanted this to be a goodbye kiss but it was so tempting to stay. Regina pulled away first, her lips still hovering near hers.

"I'll be waiting." she breathed. The lust lacing her voice shook her to her core and she couldn't do anything about it. With a small nod, she fully left the embrace.

"Mom!" Henry squealed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey kid!" She scooped him up in her arms . "you hungry?"

"Yeah! I want pizza!"

"That does sound good but I've got something else in mind for us. Were gonna go visit my friend Regina. You remember her don't you?"

"Oh yeah! The lady with the same book as you!"

"That's right." She smiled at the memory of the meeting. "Let's get your coat on."

She buttoned him up but he suddenly bolted out of the room.

"Henry?" She followed him but didn't need to question why.

"I've been practisin'" he pocketed his yoyo and skipped to the door.

"Hello Henry." Regina smiled down at him. Instead of a polite reply like Emma was expecting he sidestepped and hugged her leg, halfway hiding behind it.

"Henry? What's the matter?"

He mumbled something into her leg. She felt really guilty for doing this to Regina.

"I can't hear you kid." He motioned for her to come closer and she knelt down so he could whisper in her ear. The entire time Regina stood stone still, afraid to even say anything incase she scared him off further.

"She's really pretty."He whispered. It brought a smile to her lips but didn't explain his strange behavior. He had seen her before. They ate frozen yogurt together. "I like her dress." Then it dawned on her. Henry had seen her wrapped up in a jacket, and in nothing quite as revealing as the low cut dress she was wearing.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Emma cast a glance up at Regina who still looked insanely insecure. She wanted to just pull her into a big hug, and tell her not to worry so much. With a little nudge Henry spoke.

" I like your dress."

Regina's face quickly relaxed and turned to a look of pure adoration.

"Thank you . I like your jacket. Its very gentleman like."

He smiled. " let me hang it up for you." Emma stepped away so Regina could follow through. There was just something about watching the two of them interact that made her feel so happy. In the process Henry took out the yo yo.

"Watch!" He said. Regina hung the jacket up and took a step back, folding her hands in front of her.

There was a small smile in Regina's eyes, seeing it made her feel so proud. She wanted to keep it that way.

Henry flicked his wrist attempting to show her the trick but it ended up spinning at the end of this string. He frowned .

"That's okay-"

"No!" He shrieked. Both Regina and Emma recoiled slightly at the sudden outburst. "I can do it!" He tried again and Emma braced herself for a temper tantrum. She hoped by some miracle he would get it this time. Turns out the first attempt had just been a stroke of bad luck the yoyo wound itself up perfectly and Henry beamed.

"Thats wonderful Henry." Regina said. "Maybe after dinner I could teach you another?"

"Yeah! "

Henry sat at the end of the table while she and Regina sat across from one another. It was perfect because she got to covertly look at Regina throughout the meal. Well, not exactly. Regina had caught her eye a couple of times and she would flush knowing Regina caught her staring. She felt like a teenager again and it was embarrassing.

"So Henry. Hows Dodo?"

"Im not sure." He frowned, while talking through a forkful of mashed potatoes. "I haven't seen him in a while. Maybe you and Mommy could take me!"

"Oh Henry I'm sure Regina has schoolwork to catch up on."

"No thats okay Emma. I would love to go some time. How does Saturday sound?"

"Yay!" She hadn't even agree to it but in Henry's mind the question had been enough. She didn't plan on saying no but she felt like she was imposing. Regina really did have a lot of papers to catch up on.

After dinner Henry played with his yoyo attempting to learn a new trick Regina taught him called The Sleeper. It kept him occupied enough so Regina and her could spend a couple of minutes alone. Though it wasn't in the way she would have liked.

"Emma before this...relationship goes any further there is something I want you to know."

Oh no she thought nothing good ever started that way.

"Sure you can tell me anything."

Regina bit her lip for a fraction of a second and carried on.

"I haven't been in a relationship for many years and there's a reason for that…"

Shit. What is it does she have a penis or something?

"I have some emotional scars as well as some physical ones that I haven't fully gotten over You could call it some... extra baggage and I'd understand if that was something you didn't want to have to deal with right now."

"Regina...We all have our own issues to work out. Im not that kind of a person okay?" She grabbed Regina's hand to offer her her support. "When you want to talk, I'll listen. We can do this your way and go as slow as you want." Regina squeezed back.

"Thank you Emma." Regina's eyes moved to her lips and she knew she was debating to kiss her with Henry in the room. It didn't matter to her though, so she took the initiative keeping it short and sweet for modesty.

"Its getting late. I really enjoyed this."

"Me too Emma."

"Next date. Just you and me and a bottle of wine." Emma grinned and placed another kiss on those beautiful red lips.

"Clothing optional?…" Regina breathed catching her off guard. Whoa wasn't she the one just talking about baggage?

"Uh…" She wasn't good at flirty.

"I was joking Emma."

"Oh...Ha ha well. I wouldn't have minded to be honest." Reginas gaze darkened for a second. She must have just actually considered her own words then.

She quickly stood from the table to save herself further embarrassment and grabbed Henry's coat.

"Come on Henry it's time to go." He pouted but obeyed.

"Night Gina'!" He said as Emma wrapped him in the coat.

"Good night Henry." Emma cast a final glance at Regina and they left Regina alone to fully process what just happened. She just had dinner with Emma and her son and she loved every minute of it. Emma Swan was quickly winning her over.

**A/N: So I know its been a while and I'll spare you the excuses just know updates won't be as frequent as you would probably like. Im working on some other fanfic that requires just as much love. I'll be all over the place but know Im not abandoning this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Emma gripped the bouquet of flowers in her hand like they were the only thing keeping her heart beating. She felt stupid holding them, but Regina seemed to be the kind of woman that would appreciate the sentiment, and she wanted to pamper her. So she bought then with her in mind, and now she was on her doorstep waiting for her to pull back the door.

"Emma." Regina smiled and then her eyes caught sight of the flowers.

"They're beautiful...thank you." She stepped forward and gave Regina a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome. I just thought whenever you saw them you'd think of me."

"I already think about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Though when I do its in a world where red leather jackets don't exist."

"Aww come on. Its not so bad." She laughed.

"It does suit you..." Regina's eyes ran up her body and a shiver ran down her spine. The way her eyes seemed to drink in her very essence left her feeling weightless. "Let me put these in a vase and we can go." The spell snapped just like that.

"Oh..yeah. I'll just be in the car."

She shakily ran a hand through her blonde curls and headed down the walkway. Regina watched her for a second oddly captivated by her gait. There was a small bounce to it and she seemed to always be in a hurry even when she wasn't. It was strictly Emma. A smile ghosted across her face and she quickly took care of the flowers. She put them on the center table of her dining room.

The moment she slid into the bug Emma leaned over and buckled her in. It was a ridiculous notion for her to think her incapable but she realized it was something else. It was Emma's way of saying I'll protect you and it was so sweet. Emma's hand lingered at the buckle and she remained leaning over, her torso almost pressing into her.

"Safety first." Emma breathed. Their eyes connected and even in the dark she could see a small glint lurking in those green pools. It tugged strangely at the pit off her stomach and her breaths became shorter as Emma's body heat washed over her. Emma slowly pulled back seeming to realize she had crossed some sort of barrier but before settling back into her seat, Regina grabbed her hand.

Emmas presence was like a drug, it was strong and so addicting, just having her near made her breath shallow. She didn't want Emma to move away so she kept her there the only way she knew how. A kiss.

Their lips connected firmly and she poured into her very soul. Emma moaned instantaneously and she dug her hands softly into the blondes curls. They were soft and threadlike, and every bit as enticing to touch as her lips. When Emma's tongue delve past her lips the desire she was feeling flared to a new burning intensity. She needed her closer but there was too much room between the seats.

"Emma." She breathed. "Move..." She hoped Emma understood, she was finding it hard to speak.

Emma hesitated, worrying this was too fast but the fire burning in Regina's eyes let her know that what they had was too intense to ignore any longer. Right now she needed to feel her warmth. They briefly separated so Emma could throw a leg over the seat and join her on the passenger side.

Two moans filled the tiny bug as hip to hip contact was made and the embers beneath them roared to life. Their kiss was hungry, greedy and their hands ran along each other without restraint.

"Regina..." Emma groaned grinding into her. "If you don't stop me...I don't think we'll be having dinner."

"I don't care." She moaned squeezing Emma's ass through her jeans. She had wanted to do that after watching her leave her steps.

"Shit." Emma gasped. Regina latched her lips onto Emma's neck and sucked causing Emma to grind into her even more. The friction was quickly creating a wetness between her legs and a need to move them elsewhere.

"God...Regina that's...fuck." Emma continued to roll her hips as she drew her tongue across the nape of her neck. The profanities only further turned her on.

"Unbuckle me." Emma did as she commanded and the door to the bug was being pushed open.

"My...bed." Regina ground out as she shifted her legs towards the door. The words hit Emma fully and she paused with concern.

"Are you sure...I mean I can wait. "

"Yes I'm sure. " she already felt so connected to Emma that she was positive waiting wouldn't matter. Emma's boots met the pavement and instead of allowing Regina to get out of the car herself she picked her up bridal style.

"Emma!" It came out as both a shriek and moan. "I can walk."

"Yes but...I don't want you to stop."

A wave of heat shot through her at the admission. She could follow through on that. She tightened her grip around Emma's neck and placed her lips to the span of skin on Emma's neck that Emma wanted her to explore. She felt Emma's breath hitch beneath her lips and could feel every pulse beating back. It further drove her into a state of arousal, but the strength behind it frightened her. Maybe this was too soon. Emma hasn't been with a woman yet what if she finds out she preferred men?

"Regina...where?"

"Up the stairs. First door on the left."

They were getting near the point of no return ...doing this would change the dynamics of their relationship. What if it was for the worse? God why did Emma have to be so addicting?

Emma pushed back her bedroom door and she was hit with a new rush of desire. No they were doing this.

Here nothing else mattered. There were no rules or expectations just them. She would have Emma moaning beneath her.

She nipped at the bottom of Emma's chin and the blonde layed her down on the bed.

"Regina...I just want to make sure that you're absolutely sure you want to do this now. "

Oh she was sure.

"Yes Emma now start undressing " Emma's green orbs flared and her leather jacket was the first item to go. She kissed and bit her lips through the entire act.

"Regina..." Emma moaned her name out in a way that came out as plea. It had her working fast on Emma's jeans.

When Emma was clad in just her white laced underwear she flipped their positions. She was going to make Emma's first time with a woman memorable.

"Fuck." The blonde panted ." is this where you show me some of those tricks of yours?"

A husky laugh broke into the room as she recalled that day she said she had more tricks to teach.

"Yes dear." Emma smiled and it sent her heart into a whirlwind. This woman was just so beautiful.

"For my first trick..." She unzipped the back of her red dress and shimmied out of it, enjoying the new gleam that entered Emma's eyes. Emma leaned back on her elbows watching hungrily as she continued to undress. Her arms reached behind and unhooked her bra in one swift motion. Watching Emma's eyes rake in the newly exposed skin had her body begging to be touched, to be consumed but Emma came first. She left her underwear on and slowly crawled up the bed, noting how hard it was for Emma to actually breath.

"Emma. If any of this makes you uncomfortable just let me know and I'll stop."

"God no its not that...I just...never thought I'd be this turned on." Emma pulled her in for a kiss, and both her words and lips took away the few insecurities remaining. "You're so fucking sexy..." Emma growled out. It was a surprise hearing her talk like that but it had a strange desirous effect on her. She loved it.

"Tell me more..." She breathed into her ear."what do you want?" Emma shut her eyes briefly and her hips bucked against her.

"I want you to fuck me."

"How?"

She dragged her hand along Emma's toned abs and stopped just short of her panties waistband.

"You know how..." She smiled at Emma's flustered behavior.

"I need to be reminded every once and a while. I'm out of practice..."

Emma's eyes snapped to hers and a darker, side seemed to come out.

"I want you to take off the rest of my clothes and finger fuck me until I cum."

Emma squirmed as her hand slipped beneath the waistband.

"Hmmm...if that's what you want." She kissed Emma one more time before she slid off Emma's underwear. Her hands hooked around her back and her bra was gone too.

Emma was even more perfect than she imagined. So slim, toned and curvy. A real woman. She grabbed a perky breast and gave it a rough squeeze. Emma hissed but made no indication that she didn't enjoy it.

"Please..." Emma urged, bucking against her. She couldn't bare to keep her waiting any longer, so her hand moved to where it was wanted. She brushed two fingers against damp curls sliding them up and down, teasing her just a little more. Until finally, with a small whimper from Emma she pushed them in.

Emma moaned in ecstasy the second she felt Regina inside her. The connection seemed to heighten everything Regina, her breaths, her touch her smell, it was like she the only thing in existence.

"Shit..." She breathed.

"Emma..." She husked. "Look at me." Their eyes caught and in that moment she fought the urge to just say I love you, it was the one emotion she knew to be true. Regina would push her away for sure. So instead she lost herself to the blissful sensation. With Regina's skillful administrations her climax was already approaching but she didn't want to cum so soon. It felt like a blow to her ego caving just minutes in. So she bit her lip holding back as she kept their gazes held. Regina pumped even harder hammering away at her resolve.

"Let go." Regina breathed. "Come for me Emma."

Her muscles tensed and a powerful orgasm shook her to the closed her eyes from the force of it, arching her back as she rode it out. The only sound she could make was a throaty cry of pleasure as the pressure building left her body, leaving her short on air.

Regina slowed her pace, tenderly giving her clit several more small strokes as her orgasm died down. This was the first time she felt so satisfied so quickly.

"Beautiful..." Regina cooed. Regina's lips hovered over a breast before clamping down and a shudder ran through her body from the feel of hot lips on her skin. She didn't want her lips there though. She gripped the back of Regina's head and guided her back to hers. This kiss was slower, deeper as she worked on getting her stamina back.

"You are so good." She added breathily.

"Hmmm..." Was the only reply she got. Regina pressed her hips into her and she could feel how wet she was. It caused her to let out another moan.

"I need you Emma." Regina's breath tickled her ear as she spoke. "Touch me."

The heavy tone of desire lacing Regina's voice was intoxicating. She quickly did as she asked of her.

She didn't really know how to please another woman but she knew what she liked. So it became an experiment. The first couple of strokes were awkward but the contact seemed to be enough for Regina. She quickly found a motion that worked and Regina made sure to let her know through her moans.

"Yes." She ground out after there was a sudden noticeable improvement. Emma was encouraged by it and picked up the pace while pressed firmly into a fairly sensitive spot.

"Emma..." She was doing better than any of her previous lovers, listening and molding to her needs. With practice Emma would only get better. Her touch was strong, confident yet gentle. So Emma. It turned her on even more.

"Is this okay?" Emma breathed. God yes better than okay.

"Im...almost there... Yes." Several more strokes and it happened. She cried out Emma's name and gripped the sheets beside her,needing to hold on to something while bucking into her hand. She heard Emma's breathing catch as she felt her orgasm happening. It just made the moment so surreal.

She collapsed onto Emma's athletic body and placed several lazy kisses to her collarbone, as if each kiss were to show how much this meant to her. Emma's hands wrapped around her. She felt deeply cared for and so content.

"Thank you Emma." She turned her head to look at her.

"Your welcome but I should be thanking you. That was just...incredible." Emma's hands ran along her spine and she shivered at the gentle touch.

"Oh but I still have some more tricks up my sleeve. "

**A/N: Um...if this felt rushed that's because I wanted to write some smut :)**


End file.
